Aquel día de Octubre
by Arlequinegro
Summary: Había llegado el 10 de Octubre y Uzumaki Naruto se imaginaba que seria tan solitario como cualquier otro, pero no contaba con la intervención de una joven la cual haría todo por verlo feliz. Cuando una situación tan especial te lleva a apreciar lo que tienes, comprendes que realmente nunca estas solo y que hay alguien dispuesta a estar siempre a tu lado.(LEMON).
1. 9 de Octubre

**Bueno pues no se que decir, por ahora estoy de vuelta con esta mini historia que estuve escribiendo ya que el mes pasado fue mi cumpleaños y también esta por ser el cumpleaños de Naruto.** **En un principio pensé en tal vez hacer un Narusaku o u Naruhina, pero me di cuenta que de estos hay y sobran en Fanfiction así que decidí tomar mi otra pequeña historia y hacerle esta ceudo secuela tomando a Fu como pareja para Naruto, son solo cuatro capítulos con un pequeño Lemon al final (tomen en cuenta que es el primero que escribo así que puede que no sea muy bueno).**

* * *

 **9 DE OCTUBRE, ALDEA DE KONOHA.**

Eran alrededor de las tres de la tarde y por una de las calles de la aldea caminaba a paso tranquilo la que era la mas reciente ninja en las filas armadas de Konoha a pesar de sus casi dieciséis años de edad. _-...cuatro misiones en un día, debería cobrar extra-_ la chica en cuestión era una peliverde que vestía un conjunto de tres piezas conformado por un top, falda y calienta brazos blancos. _-...aunque siendo misiones clase D no es la gran cosa-_ su nombre era Fu, una kunoichi transferida a la hoja proveniente de Takigakure.

Apenas eran dos meses que la joven ninja había sido transferida en parcial secreto ya que a petición de Taki, se le dio acilo por causa de su estatus como Jinchuuriki del siete colas. La chica en si estaba feliz por esto ya que aquí era tratada como una kunoichi mas a excepción de una que otra mala mirada de uno que otro Jounin que sabían de ella pero no le importaba, también encontraba muy agradable a la quinta la cual la trataba con total normalidad y respeto debido, lo mas sorprendente debía ser el echo de que confió en ella desde el principio.

Aunque no todo era miel sobre hojuelas, se encontraban los ancianos consejeros de la Hokage que en un principio se opusieron a su estancia en la aldea pero aceptaron de inmediato cuando se les informo que ya tenia control sobre su Bijuu.

Fu continuo su andar tranquilo mientras las memorias de las ultimas semanas continuaban llegando a su mente. _-...(todo a sido muy divertido desde que llegue aquí, eh echo bastantes amigos en muy poco tiempo como Ino, Tenten e incluso Kiba y Akamaru...por supuesto no debo olvidar a Shino)-_ miro al cielo mientras veía un par de pájaros revolotear en lo alto. _-...y todo esto es gracias a Kyu-kun jeje-_ siguió con la vista elevada hasta que se cruzo con una linea de linternas de color rojo que tenían dibujado el símbolo de la aldea haciéndola detenerse.- _¿y eso?-_ unos ruidos llamaron su atención haciendo que volviera la mirada al frente.

La calle tenia a varias personas moviéndose de un lado a otro mientras levantaban varios puestos ambulantes y poniendo diversas decoraciones fuera de los locales. _-...¡oye pequeña!-_ una voz atrajo la atención de Fu nuevamente hacía arriba, en el segundo piso de un restaurante un hombre estaba colocando un enorme cartel en el cual estaban escritas algunas promociones especiales para el menú.- _...eres una shinobi ¿no? podrías alcanzarme esa caja de herramientas por favor-_ con voz cansada pero amable el trabajador apunto con su dedo indice a una pequeña caja que estaba cerca de la pared del establecimiento.

La peliverde sonrió levemente para después responder de forma enérgica.- _¡seguro!-_ contesto con un tono de voz alzado para asegurarse de ser escuchada por el hombre, rápidamente tomo la caja de herramientas y de un salto llego a la altura junto al señor y se encunclillo en la pared si dificultades. _-...aquí tiene-_ ofreció el encargo muy amablemente siendo respondida por una sonrisa.

El hombre saco rápidamente un martillo y un par de clavijas gruesas con las cuales termino de asegurar el letrero dando ese trabajo por terminado. _\- te lo agradezco, esta cosa se me pudo haber descolocado si tuviera que haber bajado yo por ello-_ sonrió satisfecho empezando a pensar que mas debía hacer.

 _-no se preocupe estoy feliz de ayudar...-_ la chica dio una gran sonrisa mostrando su blancos dientes antes de poner atención en la gran cantidad de puestos que se extendían sobre la larga calle hasta casi perderse de vista.- _por cierto señor, ¿para que es todo esto?-_.

El hombre se mostró descolocado mientras veía a la joven ninja con total incredulidad. _-¿ que acaso naciste ayer niña?, ¿no sabes que día es mañana?...-_ espero respuesta la cual llego en forma de una inocente mirada así como una inclinación de cabeza por la confusión, dejando salir un suspiro el trabajador volvió la vista a donde los demás aldeanos seguían preparando sus propios establecimientos. _-...mañana habrá un festival en honor al cuarto Hokage, es uno de los mas importantes de la aldea a pesar de que solo es por un día...deberías de...-_ se volvió a girar hacia la kunoichi encontrándose con una imagen aterradora, adorable pero aterradora.

Fu había perdido conciencia de la realidad después de la palabra festival al punto que sus ojos brillaban como estrellas y su mente andaba bagando en "lalalandia". _-¡¿REALMENTE UN FESTIVAL?!-_ grito tan fuerte que seguramente logro despertar a la quinta de su sueño entre trabajos, pero basta decir que por poco tumba al hombre junto a ella de la escalera en la cual estaba montado. _-¡nunca e ido a un festival, quiero ir quiero ir quiero ir quiero ir quiero ir...-_ continuo así hasta que se quedo sin aliento y tuvo que respirar.

El hombre un tanto nervioso vio que la chica se disponía a volver a abrir la boca por lo cual decidió adelantarle. _\- bueno bueno, si eso es lo que quieres solo ven al centro de la aldea después de las seis de la tarde para esa hora ya suele estar muy movido_ -.

Fu asintió a la indicación antes de que su mente recordara que una de las reglas de la aldea es que esta prohibido el uso de chakra a no ser que se trate de una emergencia o este en una misión por lo cual rápidamente regreso al piso. _\- debo irme, ¡lo veré luego señor!-_ así la kunoichi empezó a correr de forma normal calle abajo recargada de entusiasmo.

 _-¡espero verte mañana por aquí pequeña!...-_ el señor vio feliz como la melena verde se perdía de la vista con una sonrisa. _-...es una chica muy alegre, aunque ahora que lo pienso no la había visto antes...bueno que mas da-_ sin mas bajo la escalera y regreso al interior del edificio a seguir preparando el local familiar.

La Jinchuuriki del Nanabi siguió su camino dando saltitos como niña chiquita con rumbo a su departamento el cual compartía con su colega rubio, la idea de que vivieran juntos vino de parte de Jiraya el cual argumento que de esta forma seria mas fácil para que Fu se relacionara con los demás con lo que la quinta estuvo de acuerdo a lo cual ninguno de los dos amigos puso pero alguno. _-...ahora que lo pienso debería pedirle a Kyu-kun que me trajera, el debería saber mas de esto y podría llevarme a los lugares divertidos-._

 ** _-(veo que estas realmente emocionada por esto)-_** una voz resonó dentro de la mente de la joven kunoichi pero esto no pareció incomodarle.

 _-(¡por supuesto que lo estoy "lucky"!)-_ la peliverde contesto mentalmente con singular alegría al comentario echo por su compañero de vida al cual rápidamente le había dado un apodo en señal de amistad algo que no molestaba mucho al gran escarabajo. _-( tu sabes que en Taki muy apenas podía salir a la aldea, ya ni hablemos de ir a algún festival)-._

Dentro de su espacio mental el cual no era mas que un lago que se extendía hasta el infinito adornado por solo dos enormes rocas que representaban el limite del sello pero a diferencia de antes era acompañado por un hermoso cielo azul con algunas nubes hiendo de aquí para haya en un ciclo sin fin. ** _-(bueno todos merecen divertice, pero sera mejor que no abuses en los juegos del festival...si tu teniéndome a mi, participas junto a ese bigotes que tiene a Kurama la suerte conjunta de los dos podría acabar con las cosas de todos los puestos antes de las diez de la noche jeje)-._**

 _-¡puf jajajajaja!...-_ Fu se vio en la necesidad de detener sus rítmicos pasos para poder carcajearse a gusto. _\- buena esa, muy divertido jajaja...-_ dejo de reír mientras volvía a elevar la vista al cielo azul por quien sabe cuantas veces ese día, adoraba poder ver el amplio firmamento algo de lo cual no podía disfrutar por gran parte de su vida. _-(pero sabes, enserio tengo mucha suerte de tenerte conmigo...de no ser por que soy tu Jinchuuriki tal vez nunca hubiera conocido a Naruto y no hubiera venido a vivir a Konoha donde en poco tiempo hice muchos amigos)-_ tenia una sonrisa pintada de oreja a oreja mientras volvía a recordar a su "mejor amigo".

 _-¡disculpa Fu-chan!-_ el llamado de su nombre saco a la joven de sus pensamientos haciéndole voltear a un costado para percatarse que se había quedado parada justo frente a la academia. _-...me alegra verte-_ quien la llamo fue otro shinobi de Konoha, un hombre joven no muy alto que rondaba los veinticinco años, tenia la piel oscura y vestía el clásico atuendo de Chunnin llevando su protector en la frente; era de una piel oscura como la de ella pero a diferencia suya el cabello y ojos del barón eran cafés oscuros sumando una distintiva cicatriz que le cruzaba de ojo a ojo sobre el puente de la nariz. _-...¿como estas?-_.

Para Fu fue sencillo reconocer al hombre pues en el poco tiempo que llevaba en la aldea lo había visto en repetidas ocasiones.- ah, buenas Iruka-sensei , estoy bien gracias por preguntar ¿a usted como le trata la vida de niñero?- soltó un tanto en broma mientras llevaba sus manos detrás de su espalda mientras comenzaba a reír.

Iruka no hallo mas que reír con ella pues por mas que lo intento no pudo lograr que la chica lo llamara solo por su nombre argumentando que si así le decía Naruto así le diría ella. _\- la verdad todo esta bien, apropósito de lo de ser niñero te quería preguntar ¿si has visto a Naruto?-_ su sonrisa desapareció siendo remplazada por una expresión consternada y un poco triste.

Fu se sorprendió mas por la actitud del hombre frente a ella que por la pregunta. _-pues...-_ pauso su habla un momento mientras hacía memoria de los acontecimientos en su día enfocándose en recordar la ultima vez que vio al rubio. _\- la verdad, hoy no lo e visto desde el desayuno estos últimos días se la pasa entrenando hasta caída la noche, ¿por que?-_ termino con curiosidad en su voz mirando con interes esperando una respuesta.

Iruka por su parte solo hallo mostrar nuevamente una sonrisa pero en esta ocasión siendo una melancólica mientras clavaba la mirada al piso. _\- ya veo, me imaginaba que haría algo así en estos días para evitar preocuparte...-._

La peliverde se estremeció un poco en el momento en el que ella entro en la conversación. _\- ¿de que habla Iruka-sensei? ¿por que me preocuparía acaso le pasa algo?-_ de poco a poco la voz de la kunoichi paso de su distintiva alegría a un tono preocupado casi triste.

El maestro de la academia permaneció en silencio mientras veía directamente a los orbes naranjas de la fémina frente a el. _-...te voy a decir algo importante Fu-chan, pero primero ¿sabes del festival de mañana?-_ a su pregunta la chica asintió rápidamente mas no dijo nada permitiendole continuar. _-...este festival es en memoria del cuarto Hokage, para ser mas precisos es en honor al sacrificio que hizo para proteger la aldea del ataque del Kyuubi-._

La realidad golpeo a Fu como un balde de agua fría cerrándole la garganta, no tenia que ser una genio para comprender la situación después de todo todo Jinchuuriki suele ser tratado como si fuera el mismo Bijuu y ante esto recibir el desprecio de aquellos que le tienen odio y miedo. _-...un festival para conmemorar la derrota del Kyuubi, es como pedir cada año por que Kyu-kun desapareciera...pero aun así, yo no creo que el sea de los que se deprima por algo así-_.

El chuunin sonrió nuevamente pues en esa parte estaba de acuerdo con la muchacha. _-...es verdad el es fuerte y sabe llevar este tipo de situaciones, pero...mañana es muy diferente-_ el hombre miro aun costado fijando la vista en los rostros tallados en piedra de los antiguos Hokages siendo seguido poco después por la joven ninja. _-...para poder detener al Kyuubi, el cuarto sacrifico su vida para sellarlo en el cuerpo de un bebé que tenia pocas horas de nacido...-_ de repente se sintió un poco frustrado al tiempo que apretaba sus puños con un poco de fuerza ante la impotencia que sentía. _-..ese bebé, aquel al que se le puso la pesada carga de ser un Jinchuuriki fue a Naruto-_.

Cuando el relato de Iruka termino la peliverde sintió algo que rara vez sentía. _-...eso quiere decir...que mañana es el cumpleaños de Kyu-kun-_ no necesito que se lo confirmaran pues era algo mas que obvio que esa era la idea a la que su superior quería llegar. _-...un cumpleaños, el que debería ser el día mas feliz de tu vida convertido en el día en que se te recuerda como una amenaza...-_ llevo su mano derecha a su brazo izquierdo y lo apretó con un poco de fuerza en un intento por calmarse. _-...no es justo-._

A Iruka le sorprendió un poco lo personal que la kunoichi se estaba tomando el asunto pero no tardo en recordar el echo de que ambos compartían la misma "maldición" o "bendición" dependiendo del punto de vista. _\- es verdad no lo es, sin mencionar que Naruto a estado solo desde pequeño, durante su cumpleaños el solía ser invitado a comer ramen por el tercero, solo el y los Ichiraku le felicitaban en su cumpleaños, durante sus últimos años en la academia fue cuando realmente me volví apegado a el y también lo visitaba en su cumpleaños...-._

 _-...pero el tercero falleció...-_ para sorpresa del Chunin y de ella misma Fu estaba haciendo gala de una perspicacia casi envidiable, pero la verdad es que simplemente entendía a la perfección a Naruto al punto de ser capas de ponerse en su lugar sin dificultades. _-...¿como fueron sus cumpleaños después de eso?-._

Iruka volvió a serenarse de a poco al notar la preocupación de la joven por su amigo. _-...pues la verdad, es que este sera el primer cumpleaños de Naruto en la aldea desde la muerte del tercero, como sabes el se fue con Jiraya-sama de viaje de entrenamiento durante mas de dos años el tiempo en el cual pasaron sus cumpleaños...-_ volvió a alzar la vista esta vez al cielo en espera de que tal vez una intervención divina le ayudara a salir de ese predicamento. _-...pero ahora Jiraya-sama no esta y yo tengo una misión para ir a un aldea vecina a recoger a nuevos alumnos para la academia por lo que partiré esta tarde...-_ bajo la mirada nuevamente pero solo hasta poder ver directamente a los ojos de la peliverde los cuales aun denotaban tristeza. _-...me gustaría pedirte algo Fu-chan-._

La aludida se vio sorprendida pues su mente seguía perdidamente concentrada en la situación por la que su colega Jinchuuriki debía estar pasando. _-...¿que es lo que necesita Iruka-sensei?-_ estaba curiosa pero la verdad haría cualquier cosa que le pidiera el hombre frente a ella.

El chuunin camino unos pasos antes de inclinarse un poco para quedar a la altura del rostro de la joven. _-...por favor, ¿podrías pasar el día de mañana con Naruto?-._

Los ojos de Fu se abrieron ante la sorpresa del pedido. _-...¿q...que?...¿pero yo...por que?-_ so voz eran meros balbuceos que apenas y se entendían.

 _-de todos en la aldea, incluso frente a los miembros de su propio equipo no creo que halla alguien que pueda entender como se encuentra Naruto mejor que tu...-_ llevo su mano derecha al hombro de la chica mientras daba una enorme sonrisa alegre. _-...eres la mas indicada para estar a su lado...-_.

Un nuevo nudo se formo en la garganta de la peliverde al mismo tiempo que su estomago comenzaba estremecerse, la sensación se sentía como una revoltura en su estomago sin embargo no era desagradable. _-...por supuesto-_ su sorpresa paso a ser rápidamente una enorme sonrisa. _-...aunque no me lo pidiera, ahora que lo se no podría dejar solo a Kyu-kun, no después de lo que el a echo por mi-._

Contento con la respuesta que recivio el chuunin se enderezo nuevamente. _\- te lo encargo, también dale esto por favor...-_ tomo de su bolsillo trasero lo que era un pequeño pergamino de almacenamiento al parecer. _-...es mi regalo asegúrate que lo reciba-_ cuando la joven asintió comenzó a caminar con rumbo a su propia casa. _-...de acuerdo me marcho, te lo encargo Fu-chan-._

 _-¡claro déjemelo a mi Iruka-sensei!-_ se despidió feliz mas no se movió de su lugar hasta que el castaño se perdió de vista. _-...ahora bien, dije todo eso pero...-_ miro el pergamino que le habían dejado en la mano y después al rostro de Hiruzen Sarutobi en lo alto de la montaña.- _...¿que se supone que haga?-._

 ** _-(¿a que viene esa pregunta?)-_** El Nanabi se introdujo en el soliloquio de la kunoichi al momento que esta se quedo sola.- ** _(se supone que pases el día con el no, debe de ser algo así como los primeros días después de tu llegada a Konoha)-._**

Fu se mordió el labio inferior y sacudió la cabeza con un poco de frustración. _-( no entiendes Lucky, es el cumpleaños de Kyu-kun se supone que debe de ser especial)-_ se quedo meditando en silencio durante casi dos minutos hasta que una sonrisa gigante se mostró en su rostro.- bueno en situaciones como esta, lo mas simple es lo mejor, _¡andando!-._ salio a toda prisa corriendo calle abajo tarareando la alegre melodía de la canción de feliz cumpleaños.

A Choumei le entro la curiosidad de saber exactamente que se le había ocurrido a su Jinchuuriki pero tenia miedo de preguntar, finalmente se armo de valor pa inquerir en la mente de su compañera. ** _-...(oye Fu, ¿que exactamente es eso "simple" a lo que te refieres?)-._**

La kunoichi rió divertida ante la pregunta de su Bijuu sin dejar de correr.- _( te contare mi idea Lucky, pon atención por que tengo mucho por hacer en poco tiempo y necesitare tu ayuda en caso de que se me llegue a olvidar algo...)-_ ganándose la atención de su compañero la chica siguió avanzando mientras platicaba mentalmente su espontaneo plan al mismo tiempo que se dirigía al primero de sus destinos ese día.

 **TIME SKIP, AL ANOCHECER, CAMPOS DE ENTRENAMIENTO.**

Ya eran un par de horas que el sol se había ocultado dando paso a la estrellas que brillaban intensamente en el cielo nocturno. _-...creo que con eso es suficiente por hoy-_ Naruto estaba terminando su sección de entrenamiento de todo un día sin mucha dificultad, levaba puesto su clásico conjunto de pantalón y chamarra naranja con negro pero destacaba la ausencia de su banda ninja, la verdad no hacía cosas demasiado complicadas pero si algo que lo mantuviera ocupado por un buen rato. _-...sera mejor volver-._

 ** _-(...ya era hora, ¿se puede saber cuanto tiempo piensas seguir con esto?)-_** Una voz sombría y un tanto fastidiada resonó dentro de la mente del rubio proveniente de su inquilino el Kyuubi. ** _-(...es bastante aburrido solo verte entrenar sabes, podrías al menos montar una broma como en los viejos tiempos)-_**.

Naruto rio ante las palabras de su compañero mientras continuaba su andar de vuelta a la aldea hace tiempo que su relación con el zorro había mejorado considerablemente al punto de que eran capaces de mantener conversaciones sin problemas. _-...(ya no estoy para bromas de ese tipo Kurama, ademas estoy entrenando duro para no ser tomado por sorpresa por los Akatsuki)-._

El enorme zorro solo chasqueo la lengua haciendo eco dentro del espacio mental. ** _-( si claro, y yo soy amigo intimo de los Uchiha)...-_** el comentario del Kyuubi salio lleno de sarcasmo al tiempo que entrecerraba los ojos mirando a la manifestación mental de su Jinchuuriki. ** _-(...puedes usar esa mascara todo lo que quieras Naruto pero a mi no me engañas y puedo asegurarte que hay otros que también se dan cuenta de que estas deprimido)-._**

Aunque sintió muy fuertes las palabras de su compañero, el rubio debía admitir que tenia razón, no le agradaba la idea de que fuera su cumpleaños sin mencionar que esta vez el tercero ya no estaría con el. _-...(así esta bien Kurama, ya estoy acostumbrado)...-_ no recibió mas respuesta dando a entender que ambos tenia suficiente sobre esa conversación.

El resto del camino a su hogar fue tranquilo y sin contratiempos hasta que finalmente quedo frente a su edificio llegando casi a las nueve de la noche, se permitió un momento para apreciarlo pues aun se le hacia raro ir a ese lugar en lugar del que tenia antes; esta en mejor estado sin mencionar que la mayoría de sus vecinos eran shinobis lo que le facilitaba la estadía en el lugar ya que la ellos ya le aceptaban como uno mas de ellos, subió las escaleras hasta llegar al cuarto piso y se paro frente a la primer puerta de la izquierda, de su bolsillo saco una llave con la cual libero el cerrojo el cual solo estaba pasado una vez dándole un acceso fácil. _-...bienvenido-_ apenas abrió la puerta y en el recibidor ya estaba la que se había vuelto su compañera de piso las ultimas semanas. _-...ya pensaba yo que no ibas a volver-_.

Las angustias que el ojiazul tenia en el momento se fueron al instante que vio la sonrisa de fu la cual ya traía puesta su ropa de dormir la cual era un mini short de algodón en color rojo y una playera de tirantes que le quedaba un poco larga. _-...estoy en casa-_ el joven tenia que admitir que se sentía muy bien llegar a su hogar y ser recibido por alguien después de tanto tiempo. _-...lamento la tardanza pero..._ -.

 _-si lo se, se te fue el tiempo en el entrenamiento, no te preocupes...-_ la joven solo mantuvo la sonrisa mientras caminaba al interior del departamento, no era muy grande pero si lo bastante cómodo solo para los dos dividido prácticamente en tres partes; en el centro era la sala comedor en la cual tenían una mesa hasta para seis personas y en la parte de la sala tres sillones alrededor de una pequeña mesa de centro, del lado izquierdo se encontraban la cocina y la puerta de el baño con una distancia prudente entre ambas y del lado derecho se encontraban las habitaciones de los Jinchuurikis. _-...ya casi esta lista la cena, ¿por que no tomas un baño y después me acompañas a la mesa...-_ pregunto la peliverde mientras se encaminaba nuevamente a la cocina a terminar los preparativos.

El rubio asintió sonriente mientras se dirija a su cuarto para tomar u ropa de cambio para darse una ducha. _-...de acuerdo Nana, gracias-_ entro a su recamara y en menos de un minuto ya había salido con su ropa de cambio y una toalla en mano, se detuvo un momento mientras olfateaba el aire llegando le un delicioso aroma correspondiente a la cena. _-...(huele muy bien, no esperaba menos de Fu)-_ curso la sala y se metió al baño dejando a su amiga continuar con su labor, una vez dentro abrió la llave del agua para que esta se comenzara a templar y procedió a desvestirse. _-... creo que no pudo pasarme nada mejor a que ella terminara viviendo conmigo-_ y es que para su sorpresa y también la de otros Fu resulto ser muy buena con las tareas domesticas no solo cocinar, principal razón por la cual el nuevo departamento siempre estaba pulcro hasta el ultimo rincón.

 ** _-( en lo personal... creo que seria muy buena esposa)-_** el comentario de Kurama salio de dios sabe donde pues casi provoca que su Jinchuuriki resbalada al momento de entrar al cubículo de la regadera.

Naruto tuvo que apoyar su mano en el azulejo de la pared para evitar llevarse un buen golpe. _-...¡¿y eso a que vino Kurama?, admito que es de mucha ayuda y que su cocina es muy buena pero no es como para sugerir que me case con ella!-_ estaba un poco escandalizado aunque debía agradecer que el ruido del agua cayendo impidiera que su voz se oyera fuera del baño.

Por unos breves segundos hubo silencio entre ambas partes de la discusión. ** _-(...ja...¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!)-_** de un instante a otro el zorro reventó en carcajadas y dentro del sello se encontraba revolcándose en el suelo mientras se sujetaba el estomago con fuerza. ** _\- (¡JAJAJAJAJA...eres imposible Naruto JAJAJAJA!)-._**

Finalmente la burla de su compañero colmo la paciencia del Jinchuuriki. _-(¡¿me podrías decir ahora a que viene tu risa?!)-_.

paso otro tiempo hasta que las risas del zorro fueron lo suficientemente tranquilas como para dejarle hablar. ** _-...( se que dije que seria muy buena esposa, pero yo en ningún momento dije que fuera TU esposa Naruto)-._**

Al rubio terminaron por subirsele los colores a la cara mientras continuo bañándose en relativo silencio pues de vez en cuando soltaba uno que otro gruñido dirigido a su compañero y a su persona.

Después de veinte minutos la puerta del baño se volvió a abrir dejando salir a un relajado rubio ya cambiado en su ropa de dormir la cual no era mas que un short negro que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas y una playera de manga corta de color verde oscuro con el símbolo de la hoja en el pecho de color naranja _.-...vaya ya era hora-_ la voz de su amiga llamo la atención del rubio a la mesa donde esta ya estaba terminando de poner sus platos. _-...te tardaste mas de lo normal-_.

Naruto se volvió a sonrojar al recordar la conversación que sostuvo con el Kyuubi sin mencionar que la imagen tan hogareña que le daba su amiga no ayudaba en nada. _-...lo siento, solo tenia mucho en que pensar...-_ en el momento a su mente no vino mejor escusa y rogaba por que la peliverde no indagara mas en el asunto.

Fu no comprendía bien lo sucedido por lo que se disponía preguntar exactamente a que se refería, pero en ese momento llego a su mente el recuerdo de la charla que había tenido con Iruka por la tarde. _-...(supongo que debe de ser por lo de mañana)-_ su melancolía se fue tan rápido como llego y volvió a sonreír. _-...bueno , sera mejor que empecemos a cenar antes de que se enfrié-._

Naruto volvió a sonreír y se sentó alegre a la mesa. _-...tienes razón, para ser honesto me muero de hambre...-_ tomo asiento en una silla de la parte larga de la mesa y su amiga frente a el, la cena era un estofado de carne y verduras que como bien se había imaginado el rubio estaba delicioso y era suficiente para que ambos se sirvieran mínimo tres veces. _\- pues que aproveche-._

La cena fue muy amena como ya era común entre el par de Jinchuurikis siendo el tema de conversación principalmente las misiones que la fémina había echo en la mañana. _-... a si, eso me recuerda que vi a Iruka-sensei fuera de la academia-_ el tópico llego en el momento justo que ambos estaban terminando su ultimo plato.

La repentina mención de su antiguo mentor tomo la total atención del rubio. _-...¿enserio?, ¿te dijo algo?-_.

Fu dio una muy leve sonrisa antes de continuar. _-...dijo que tenia que salir de misión y que estaría fuera un par de días, ah y te mando saludar-_ mintió un poco en la ultima parte pues la verdad no quería que su amigo se percatara de nada.

Para el ojiazul fue un poco triste saber que su maestro no estaría con el en su cumpleaños, tenia la esperanza de que al menos alguien lo felicitara.- ** _...( eres un idiota)-_ ** nuevamente Kurama volvió a interrumpir la depresión de su carcelero con voz firme. ** _-( si te preocupa pasarlo solo por que no le dices a Fu, estoy seguro que estará mas que feliz en acompañarte)-_** estaba empezando a aburrirle la actitud de mártir que estaba tomando el Jinchuuriki aunque debía reconocer su modestia ya que no lo hacia para que le tuvieran lastima.

El rubio sonrió para si mismo de manera sutil.- _...(conociendo a Fu, primero que nada se molestaría conmigo por no decirlo antes, y segundo terminaría moviendo cielo mar y tierra para que me lo pasara bien)...-_ giro únicamente la órbita de sus ojos para ver a su amiga la cual terminaba de sorber la comida que tenia en su plato. _-...( apenas se esta acostumbrando a la vida en la aldea, no puedo hacer que se preocupe por mi)-_ la ultima frase pareció mas para convencerlo a el que al Kyuubi pero era lo que realmente sentía.

La mirada del ojiazul nunca se despego de la peliverde hasta que el sexto sentido de esta termino por activarse al ser blanco de una mirada por tanto tiempo. _-...¿que?_ \- no estaba molesta pero si curiosa por la forma en la que la estaban viendo. _-¿tengo algo en la cara?...-_.

Naruto cayo en cuenta de lo que estaba asiendo y no entendía bien por que pero lo encontró vergonzoso. _-...a no, bueno solo pensaba en que debería agradecerte...-_ termino por sincerarse un poco después de los pensamientos de las ultimas horas.

Fu paso de curiosa a confundida tan rápido que no daba con palabras para decir, después de casi medio minuto la fémina cayo en cuenta de que debía de ser ella quien dijera algo. _-...¿agradecerme que?, no eh echo nada por ti realmente...( mierda, espero que no sepa ya lo que planeo)-_.

 _-agradecerte todo, desde que vivimos juntos haces prácticamente todo lo que se relaciona con el que hacer del departamento, sin mencionar que la comida que preparas esta deliciosa...estoy feliz de tenerte en mi vida-_ dio su típica sonrisa mostrando por completo los dientes,en el momento solo se sentía feliz.

El reconocimiento que recivio de parte de su compañero puso la felicidad de la Jinchuuriki del Nanabi en un nivel tan alto que le era imposible demostrarlo.- _...pues, de nada Kyu-kun solo trataba de serte de ayuda después de todo de no ser por ti no estaría aquí...-_ otra experiencia nueva para ella fue que sintió como el calor se le empezaba a subir a la cara. _-...creo que deberíamos recoger, se hace tarde-._

El rubio miro el reloj que tenia en la pared de enfrente percatandoce que ya marcaba las diez y media de la noche y como shinobis necesitaban de un buen descanso en caso de cualquier emergencia. _-...tienes razón llevemos esto al fregadero y después a dormir.-_ así ambos Jinchuurikis llevaron todos los platos y cubiertos que utilizaron a la cocina y los dejaron en el lavaplatos remojándose.

Después de apagar las luces ambos compañeros de piso abrieron las puertas a sus habitaciones respectivamente. _-...descansa Kyu-kun nos vemos mañana-_ Fu fue la primera en dar las buenas noches con una sonrisa un poco cansada pues aunque no se lo dijo a su amigo había pasado toda la tarde corriendo de un lado a otro en la tarde.

Naruto devolvió una sonrisa casi en igualdad de condiciones. _-...tu también descansa Nana, hasta mañana-_ sin mas ambos entraron a sus cuartos dispuestos a descansar para el día siguiente.

A pesar del poco tiempo que llevaba viviendo ahí y con ayuda de Naruto e Ino, Fu se las había arreglado para decorar su cuarto de una forma juvenil pero muy a su estilo; la cama estaba cubierta por sabanas totalmente blancas el cual era su color favorito, las paredes estaban pintadas de un tenue color azul representando su elemento agua y en la pared tenia un cuadro de la aldea de Takigakure que Shibuki le había mandado, ademas del closet integrado del cuarto tenia un escritorio el cual usaba mas que nada para escribir cartas para los pocos conocidos que tenia en Taki y también para el Kazekage aunque de este ultimo rara vez recibía respuesta y cuando lo hacia eran simples y muy cortas y en el marco de la ventana frente al escritorio tenia un pequeño terrario en el cual tenia un escarabajo hércules hembra como mascota de nombre Mai.

la chica estaba ya en su cama tapada por un par de sabanas y un cobertor pues las temporadas frías estaban entrando a causa del otoño. _-...(bien ya solo espero que todo salga segun lo planeado mañana)...auuummm-_ se estiro sobre su colchón y se acomodo sobre su costado izquierdo empezando a quedarse dormida. _\- espero, que a Kyu-kun le guste su sorpresa-_ y sin mas se perdió en las tierras de morfeo.

* * *

 **Este apenas es el principio, como ya los tengo escritos espero subir todos los capítulos para esta noche**


	2. Solo un día mas

**LA MAÑANA DEL 10 DE OCTUBRE.**

La alarma del reloj de Naruto marcaba las nueve de la mañana la hora que el mismo había marcado para despertarse. _\- aaah...así que ya es el día ¿eh?-_ el rubio se levanto apagando la alarma sin mucha enjundia, en total silencio se levanto e hizo su cama, no acostumbraba ni acomodar la sabana pero después de que los primeros días Fu terminara limpiando su cuarto ademas de todo lo demás decidió por lo menos hacer lo que le tocaba. Después de vestirse salio de su cuarto y se sorprendió de encontrar el lugar completamente silencioso. _-...que extraño, normalmente Fu ya esta despierta a estas horas...-_ iba a caminar a la puerta de su compañera cuando algo sobre la mesa llamo su atención.

El rubio camino hasta la mesa del comedor encontrando en un plato unos onigiris listos para comer cubiertos por un tazón de vidrio . ** _-( parece que se fue, puedo sentir a Choumei pero estan algo lejos)-_** Kurama compartió su opinion desde la mente del chico al momento que este examinaba la comida. ** _-...(al menos te dejo de almorzar algo que no sea ramen instantáneo como acostumbrabas)-._**

Naruto sonrió al ultimo comentario de su compañero recordando aquel tiempo donde el ramen era cosa de mañana tarde y noche. _-...supongo que tienes razón...-_ tomo asiento y agradeció los alimentos antes de destapar las bolas de arroz, fue en ese momento en el que se percato de algo mas una nota estaba debajo del plato, cuando la tomo rápidamente identifico la caligrafía de su compañera "Kyu-kun, solo quería decirte que salí temprano a realizar unas compras, por favor no te sobresfuerces con el entrenamiento y come el almuerzo, nos vemos en la tarde...Fu" el leer esto le provoco una sonrisa al joven al ver lo mucho que se preocupaba por el.- _...gracias por la comida, Nana-._

Cuando termino de desayunar llevo el plato a la cocina encontrándose con los platos de la cena del día anterior aun sucios, aun era temprano así que decidió lavarlos el mismo para evitare mas trabajo a Fu. ** _-...( muy bien Naruto, un buen marido no le deja toda la carga a su esposa jejeje)... -_ ** Kurama hallaba muy entretenido burlarse en todo momento posible de su carcelero.

El rubio rechino los dientes molesto y termino de fregar los platos con algo de ira y un leve pero notorio sonrojo.- _...¡podrías dejar ese tema del matrimonio por la paz!-_ exigió molesto una vez todos los platos y ollas estaban limpios.

 ** _-...(mmmm, ¡nah!)-_ ** con la respuesta del Kyuubi el gennin regreso a su cuarto para tomar su estuche de armas y se dispuso a partir al campo de entrenamiento como lo había estado haciendo a diario, se puso las sandalias en el recibidor y procedió a abrir la puerto ** _.-...(oye Naruto...)-_**.

 _-(¿ahora que quieres?)-_ el ojiazul ya estaba listo para recibir cualquier burla que se le ocurriera a su compañero.

Kurama hizo un largo silencio y dentro del espacio mental tenia un rostro demasiado sereno para alguien como el **_-(...feliz cumpleaños)-._**

El Jinchuuriki por poco y se muere de la impresión ante las palabras del zorro pero antes de poder cuestionarle algo este corto el enlace mental, después de unos instantes Naruto salio de su hogar y cerro la puerta con llave y una sonrisa en el rostro.- _gracias amigo-._

 **CALLES DE KONOHA.**

No era muy tarde pero ya todos los lugares estaban abiertos y trabajando por completo. _-...debo apurarme-_ Fu llevaba un trote un poco acelerado, traía puesta la que era su ropa de diario; un Kimono blanco sin mangas corto que apenas llegaba por debajo de su cintura, una falda negra un poco ajustada y sus sandalias blancas. Después de dar vuelta en una esquina pudo divisar a las personas que estaban buscando. _-...ahí estan, ¡INO , TENTEN!_ -.

Las aludidas giraron la cabeza al momento de escuchar sus nombres. _-...buenos días Fu_ \- la primera en saludar fue la castaña la cual llevaba un atuendo semejante al que llevaba cuando era gennin a excepción de que los colores eran diferentes; el chaleco era rojo y el pantalón blanco. _-... es bueno que ya hayas llegado-_.

La peliverde finalmente llego junto a sus amigas un poco agitada pero se repuso rápidamente. _-...perdón, se me había olvidado que debía prepararle algo de comer a Kyu-kun así que me demore en prepararle algo rápido...-_.

Ino se acerco a la chica a la cual le sacaba no mas de dos centímetros de altura y le dio un abraso con un solo brazo, su atuendo era algo normal en ella una falda de color violeta oscuro que le llegaba debajo de las rodillas con un corte en la lateral dejando ver mas de la piel de su pierna y una blusa sin mangas de tono lavanda con un escote un poco abierto. _-...descuida, entendemos que tengas que cuidar de "tu" Kyu-kun...-_ uso un tono muy sugestivo para hablar, hace tiempo que le había tomado mucho interes a la relación de los dos Jinchuurikis viéndose determinada a unirlos aunque no lo haya dicho hasta ahora en voz alta. _-...pero estoy alagada en que me hayas pedido ayuda con esto-._

Tenten se acerco a sus dos amigas con una sonrisa en el rostro, cualquiera que viera a las tres pensaría que iban a una fiesta. _-...también estoy feliz de poder ayudarte, aunque fue algo repentino-._

La de ojos naranja sonrió un poco apenada mientras las tres comenzaban a caminar calle arriba. _-...lo siento, pero la verdad es que es algo que salio de sorpresa y apenas se me ocurrió la idea corrí en busca de tanta ayuda como fuera posible...-_ sus dos acompañantes aceptaron sin problema su disculpa pues ya el día anterior les había dicho de que iba la idea que tenia. _-... por cierto Ino, ¿pudiste hablar con Sakura?-_ esta parte era tal vez la unica que aun molestaba a la Jinchuuriki pues en el día anterior había algunas personas a las que no había encontrado y entre ellas estaban los compañeros de equipo del rubio.

La heredera del clan Yamaka suspiro derrotada mientras entrecerraba los ojos algo molesta. _-...cuando la fui a buscar resulta que salio en la madrugada de misión como respaldo medico a ya ni se donde... esa frentona, deberás que ya ni por que se trata de Naruto...-_ siguió musitando algunas cuantas cosas sobre su amiga que la verdad eran inaudibles pero de seguro no era nada bueno.

Un poco deprimida Fu termino aceptando la situación pero no estaba molesta con nadie mas que tal vez con ella misma. _-...bueno no la culpo, después de todo esto fue algo de un día para otro...-_ el trió cambio de tema mientras caminaban rumbo a la primera parada del día _.-...por cierto, sobre Kyu-kun...-_ dejo la oración al aire a la espera de darse a entender.

La castaña del equipo Gai comprendió de inmediato lo que su amiga quiso decir y no pudo mas que reír divertida. _-...no te preocupes, esos dos son capaces de entretenerlo hasta que tengamos todo listo y asegurarse de que no sospeche nada-._

Fu asintió satisfecha ante la respuesta era bueno que hubiera tantas personas dispuesta a ayudar a esto. _-...bueno, sera mejor que nos apuremos-_ esta vez Ino tomo el mando del trio liderando el camino. _-...si queremos tener todo listo para la fiesta de Naruto es necesario empezar pero ya-_ de estas forma comenzaron las compras para los preparativos de la fiesta del rubio imperativo numero uno de Konoha.

 **CAMPOS DE ENTRENAMIENTO DE KONOHA.**

Naruto recién hacia su llegada al campo de entrenamiento en el que se pasaba los días de la ultima semana, miro el lugar por plazo de casi un minuto mientras pensaba en que orden hacer su rutina. _-...pues, tal vez debería de empezar con un poco de control de chakra y después seguiré perfeccionando el rasengan...-_ tomo lo primero que se le vino a la mente como la mejor idea, la verdad es que en ese momento entre menos pensara mejor para el. _-...bueno pues comenzamos...-_ dio unos pasos hasta estar a orillas del rio y adelanto su píe para pararse sobre el agua.

 _-...sabia que estabas loco, pero de eso a que hables solo creo que me e perdido de mucho jaja-_ Una voz interrumpió de golpe sorprendiendo y desconcertando al ojiazul provocando que este cayera dentro del cuerpo de agua hasta tocar fondo.

En menos de un segundo la cabeza del rubio salio a la superficie y empezó a mirar a su alrededor en busca de quien lo había interrumpido. _-¡¿QUE DEMONIOS?!...-_ su mirada finalmente se detuvo en el intruso en el lugar el cual era un joven de mas o menos su edad de cabello castaño y alborotado al igual que el suyo vistiendo una chaqueta de cuero, unos pantalones shinobi y unas sandalias ninja los tres de color negro; sus ojos se asemejaban a los de un animal y dos tatuajes de color rojo en forma de colmillos estaban pintados en sus mejillas. _-...¡¿que te pasa Kiba? asustarme no era necesario!-_.

Kiba Inuzuka se rió a costillas de la reacción de su compañero de generación. _-...jaja lo siento, no pensé que te fueras a asustar por simplemente hablarte...aunque fue muy divertido, ¿verdad Akamaru?-_ miro a su fiel compañero a su lado, el enorme perro ninja solo ladro como respuesta mientras agitaba la cola feliz.

 _-¡YO NO ME ASUSTE SOLO ME SORPRENDÍ!-_ el Jinchuuriki grito fuerte causándole un pequeño dolor de oídos a los dos "caninos".

 _-... Naruto-kun, ¿estas bien?-_ Naruto miro un poco a un lado del miembro del clan Inuzuka encontrándose con otro de sus amigos a pesar de que a este lo conociera hasta después de graduarse. _-...déjame ayudarte_ \- Rock Lee estiro su mano en dirección del rubio para ayudarle, llevaba su clásico atuendo en honor a su maestro a pesar de que su chaleco estaba ausente.

El rubio sonrió agradecido y acepto gustoso la acción del pelinegro. _\- estoy bien, gracias cejotas...-_ usando la mano de su amigo como palanca el ojiazul no tuvo problema en salir del agua, una vez estuvo afuera Naruto se sacudió cual animal para secarse salpicando un poco a sus amigos.

 _-¡cuidado con eso salvaje!...-_ el castaño se quejo un poco aunque entre risas, poco después su perro blanco hizo la misma acción para quitarse las pocas gotas de agua que habían caído sobre su pelaje mojando mas a su amo. _-...no tu también Akamaru_ -.

Cuando se sintió un poco seco el Jinchuuriki miro al chico perro con una expresión fastidiada. _\- Kiba eres el ultimo en esta aldea que le puede decir salvaje a alguien mas...-_ el castaño se veía con ganas de rebatir pero al final pareció que ni el encontró algo que decir. _-...¿que hacen aquí por cierto?-_.

El miembro del clan Inuzuka sonrió levemente mientras acariciar la cabeza de su perro. _-...estaba paseando a Akamaru por los alrededores cuando me encontré a Lee...-_ al tiempo que seguía masajeando el pelaje de su compañero puso su otra mano en la espalda para que el rubio no viera que estaba cruzando los dedos.

Por su parte el ojos de insecto solo asintió con entusiasmo. _\- así es no es como si hubiéramos planeado reunirnos aquí o aaaAAAAHHHH!...-_ no pudo seguir hablando pues Akamaru le había mordido sus preciadas posaderas forzándolo a ponerse a correr por todo el campo sacudiendo al canino en el aire.

Naruto miro con pesar a Lee y después a Kiba el cual se hacía el desinteresado silbando al aire.- _...bueno, ya que estamos aquí ¿que te parece si te acompañamos a entrenar Naruto?-_ hizo un cambio de tema radical pero hasta cierto punto se quedo dentro del contexto. _-...¿que dices?...(espero que no haya sospechado nada)-_

 _¡YOSH VAMOS A HACERLO!...-_ Lee llego corriendo aun con Akamaru mordiéndole las nalgas pero esto ya no parecía molestarle. _-...¡DEJEMOS QUE NUESTRA LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD ARDA HASTA EL INFINITO!_ \- la pose que hacia al igual que las flamas que rodeaban su cuerpo no causaron mas que pena en quienes lo acompañaban incluyendo al pobre canino que opto por soltarlo y esconderse detrás de su amo.

Por un instante Naruto sintió como un vació que sentía en el pecho desde en la mañana desaparecía. _-...pues bueno probemos un pequeño sparring ¿les parece?-_ con un movimiento los cuatro tomaron distancia uno de otro obviamente dejando a Kiba y Akamaru juntos. _\- ¡pues empecemos JUTSU CLONES DE SOMBRA!-_ cruzando sus dedos el rubio invoco su técnica característica creando alrededor de cincuenta copias suyas. _-¡ATAQUEN!_ \- a su orden los clones se partieron en dos atacando cada uno a un oponente.

Rock Lee tomo su clásica postura de taijutsu mientras veía al ejercito de clones que corrían hacia el. _-..bien entonces... ¡REMOLINO DE LA HOJA!-_ con sus piernas girando a gran velocidad el especialista en combate cuerpo a cuerpo no tuvo problema en desacerce de las primeras diez copias en su ataque. _\- apenas comienzo-_.

 _\- no pienso dejarles toda la divercion, ¡vamos Akamaru!-_ llamo a su fiel compañero el cual se coloco a su lado de forma amenazante, ambos empezaron a correr antes de ponerse a girar como trompos. _-¡ COLMILLO SOBRE COLMILLO!-_ los poderosos tornados acabaron fácil con casi diez copias antes de que tanto Kiba como Akamaru dejaran de girar en medio del aire. _-...¡oye Naruto comete esto, Akamaru MARCA DINÁMICA!-_ con un ladrido el enorme perro empezó a girar mientras dejaba salir orina sobre sus oponentes.

 _-¡MIERDAAAA!-_ las copias en el lugar gritaron desesperados hasta que el agua de riñón les cayo en la cara. _\- ¡MIS OJOS ESTOY CIEGO, ME LA TRAGUE NOOOOO!-_ eran los gritos de los pobres clones hasta que al final desaparecieron en una bomba de humo.

El verdadero Naruto y sus copias que aun seguían en píe temblaron al momento en que recibieron los recuerdos de los desaparecidos clones. _-...por los cielos, que horrenda experiencia, ¡KIBA NO USES TRUCOS TAN SUCIOS E INFANTILES EN ESTO, ¿QUE QUIERES QUE QUEDE TRAUMATIZADO DE POR VIDA?!-._

El miembro del clan Inuzuka aterrizo con elegancia sobre el suelo acompañado de su perro.- _...jajaja, o vamos no aguantas nada ademas fue divertido... jajaja-_ continuo riéndose a causa de su inofensiva broma.

Los dientes del rubio rechinaron con fuerza antes de que se convirtieran junto con sus diablos en una diabólica sonrisa. _\- muy bien ya veo como quieres jugar, solo recuerda que tu fuiste el que empezó esto...-_ a gran velocidad el rubio se acerco hasta el castaño y cuando quedo a unos dos metros se detuvo. _\- ¡TRANSFORMACIÓN!-_ su cuerpo se cubrió en una densa cortina de humo haciendo imposible el verlo.

 _¿ahora que haces?_ \- Kiba entrecerró los ojos en un intento por ver mejor al mismo tiempo que tomaba una pequeña pose de guardia, cuando el humo empezó a disiparse se vio con una imagen que no esperaba. _-¡¿PERO QUE CARAJO?!-._

frente al chico perro Naruto se había convertido en una chica joven de prominentes curvas y completamente desnuda; de cabello rubio y largo solo que un tanto despeinado dándole un aspecto salvaje el cual alcanzaba a cubrir sus pechos, una cola peluda le daba la vuelta por la cintura cubriendo su intimidad de la vista de curiosos. _-...hola Kiba-kuun-_ su voz era dulce aunque un poco rasposa como si fuera un animal intentando hablar sumado a esto las dos orejas peludas que salían de la parte superior de su cabeza se movían de forma curiosa. _-...¿que es lo que haces viéndome así?-._

 _-wee...yaaa...nooo...yo se...-_ Kiba estaba echo piedra mientras que de su boca solo salían palabras sin sentido, su boca quedo seca cuando el cuerpo de la chica lobo se le pego al suyo.

La lobita paso sus brazos por detrás del cuello del castaño mientras acomodaba la cabeza en el pecho del joven. _-...ne Kiba-kun, cuida de mi ¿si?-_ paso su cola por la nariz del joven terminando de darle en la torre, Kiba salio volando a causa de una hemorragia nasal masiva deslizándose unos cinco metros por el suelo. _-¡JAJAJAJA TE LO MERECES!-_ esta ultima ya fue la voz normal del Jinchuuriki que en otra explosión de humo regreso a su forma normal. _\- ese fue mi jutsu sexy edición furry, tal vez así aprendas a no jugarle una broma al rey jajaja...-._

Lee por su lado escribía frenéticamente en una pequeña libreta de bolsillo mientras terminaba de ver la escena con un pequeño hilo de sangre saliendo de su nariz. _\- ya veo a veces técnicas inesperadas pueden ser el secreto para la victoria, siempre enseñándome algo nuevo...por eso te respeto tanto Naruto-kun-_. Poco tiempo después de que Kiba se recuperada los chicos continuaron entrenando riéndose de vez en cuando.

 **ZONA COMERCIAL DE KONOHA.**

 _-¡gracias por su compra, vuelvan pronto!-_ con la despedida de la encargada un trió de kunoichis dejaba una pequeña tienda la cual era la ultima de sus paradas.

 _-¿con esto ya tenemos todo no?-_ Tenten alzo una de las bolsas que traía con ella volteando a ver a la peliverde la cual lideraba al grupo.

Fu paso una bolsa de una mano a otra para poder sacar un pedazo de papel que tenia en un pequeño bolsillo de su kimono. _-...veamos...-_ desdoblo la hoja y la empezó a leer meticulosamente. _-...ya tenemos lo de la comida, los ingredientes para el pastel de frutas y los adornos...-_ con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro se volvió a guardar el papelito en el bolsillo.- _...ahora que tenemos las velitas tenemos todo-_.

La castaña sonrió levemente antes de volver a caminar. _\- buenos pues apresurémonos en llegar a tu departamento para tener todo listo, aunque sean Kiba y Lee estoy segura en que no podrán entretener a Naruto mas de lo planeado-._

 _-...supongo-_ la de ojos naranjas siguió a Tenten con una amplia sonrisa con rumbo a su ultimo destino.

- _¡engarrotence ahí!-_ finalmente Ino alzo la voz deteniendo a sus amigas. _-...antes de volver hay un ultimo lugar al que tenemos que ir...-_ sin mas dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar en dirección opuesta de departamento de Fu y Naruto.

Aunque un poco confundidas Fu y Tenten intercambiaron miradas para después seguir los pasos de la rubia para ver que era lo que planeaba.

 **TIME SKIP, TIENDA DE ROPA FLOR DE LOTO.**

Ino había llevado a sus compañeras hasta su tienda de ropa favorita la cual vendía ropa solo para mujeres. _-...eem, oye Ino...-_ la voz de Fu salio detrás de la cortina del probador numero tres el mas pegado a la esquina. _-...no es que no me agrade, ¿pero por que debo comprarme ropa en este momento?, en todo caso debería de estar buscando algo para Kyu-kun ¿no crees?-_ continuo hablando mientras se escuchaba el ruido que hacía al dejar caer sus ropa al suelo.

Fuera del probador Ino y Tenten cuidaban las bolsas de las compras mientras esperaban a la peliverde. _\- oh vamos no te preocupes...-_ la voz de la Yamanaka fue alegre y despreocupada al tiempo que tenia una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. _-...ademas esto también es para Naruto de cierto modo jeje-_ termino con una risita muy poco confiable aunque para la Jinchuuriki era imposible saberlo a causa de que no la podía ver.

 _-...si tu lo dices, ahora ¿como va esto?-_ por su parte la peliverde continuo con su tarea de cambiarse a la fuerza dentro del vestidor.

Ino se giro tranquilamente y empezó a caminar a la esquina contraria de la tienda. _-...ahora estoy segura que vi unos zapatos que quedarían perfectos-._

Tenten siguió a la rubia hasta que esta se detuviera frente a los zapatos.- _...Ino, ¿me puedes decir que es lo que estas planeando?-_ miro a su amiga con un poco de intriga pero sin llegar a la molestia. _-...¿por que traes a Fu a comprar ropa?, no digo que no este de acuerdo pero se me hace extraño que lo hagas tan de repente-._

La Yamanaka solo giro los ojos hacia la castaña antes de cerrar los parpados y dar una leve sonrisa. _-...simplemente, quiero ver hasta donde pueden llegar las cosas entre Naruto y Fu eso es todo_ \- tranquilamente tomo un par de zapatos negros cerrados y después de darles una pequeña revisión los volvió a poner en su lugar.

Tenten se que do cayada ante la pequeña sorpresa que vivo. _-...pero, ¿que hay de Hinata? creí que eras consciente de lo que siente por Naruto...-_ espero respuesta de la rubia la cual solo asintió levemente con la cabeza. _-...¿entonces por que tratas de juntar a Naruto y Fu?-_ a pesar de su exaltación consigio mantener un tono de voz bajo, no quería ser oída por ningún oído curioso y mucho menos por Fu que estaba a unos metros de ellas.

Ino alzo la mirada a ningún lugar en especial. _-...para serte sincera, no creo que Hinata sea la indicada para Naruto...-_ miro a su amiga y pudo notar la confusión escrita por todo su rostro _.-...no me mal entiendas, Hinata es mi amiga y le deseo lo mejor...pero entre mas lo pienso mas creo que sus sentimientos por Naruto son mas una admiración que amor verdadero, como alguien que a pasado por eso te lo puedo decir con total seguridad...-_ a su mente llego el recuerdo del ultimo de los Uchihas y su atracción por el, giro la vista con dirección a los probadores siendo seguida poco después por su amiga. _-... Fu es una chica muy amable y sincera, aunque es un poco inocente creo que nadie entiende a Naruto mejor que ella... en un principio creí que solo eran amigos, pero después de ver como sonríe solo a su lado pude entender que hay algo mas, aunque ella aun no se haya dado cuenta de la diferencia-._

Tente permaneció cayada en todo momento dejando que cada palabra dicha por Ino entrara hasta lo mas profundo de su mente y se le gravara para siempre. _-...( tal vez,solo tal vez)-_ se permitió sonreír antes de volver a ver a la rubia la cual había vuelto a la tarea de buscar el par de zapatos perfectos. _-...nunca creí que reciviria lecciones de vida de Ino Yamanaka jeje-._

La aludida sonrió divertida y un tanto jactanciosa. _-...no me subestimes Tenten, soy una caja de sorpresas...-_ sus ojos se iluminaron como dos luceros al ver cierto calzado frente a ella.- _¡estos, definitivamente estos!-_ corrió aprisa hasta el probador numero tres y metió los zapatos por un costado.- _¡Fu pruébate estos también!-._

 _-¡ooh que lindos, gracias Ino enseguida me los pongo!-_ la voz de la peliverde sonó muy feliz mientras se volvía a escuchar mas ruido de como la chica se estaba cambiando.

La castaña regreso al lado de la rubia esta vez con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.- _...te apoyare con esto Ino, creo que no conozco a nadie que merezca ser mas feliz que esos dos-_ tal vez algún día se tendrá que disculpar con Hinata pero hoy era el cumpleaños de Naruto y el estaba primero.

Las chicas continuaron hablando del tema por plazo de dos minutos hasta que fueron interrumpidas por el sonido de la cortina corrediza del probador al abrirse.- _bien, ya estoy lista...-_ Fu salio completamente cambiada de ropa y zapatos.-...¿ como me veo?- paso un tiempo y no recivio respuesta alguna poniéndola insegura sobre su aspecto. _-...¿chicas?-_.

Ino y Tente tenían cara de poker mientras veían a la peliverde sin siquiera parpadear. _-...¡disculpe!-_ la rubia finalmente hablo alzando su brazo llamando la atención de la que era la encargada de la tienda.

La mujer a cargo era de pelo negro de unos treinta años llevaba un kimono tradicional azul oscuro.- _si ¿en que puedo ayudarlas?-_.

 _-nos llevamos ese...-_ esta vez la castaña hablo sin reparos de forma simple y directa. _-...los zapatos también-_.

La encargada se sintió un poco confundida pues ella misma había recibido al trió en la entrada y de eso no eran ni veinte minutos, ya que tenia su tiempo de conocer a Ino esto se le hizo muy extraño. _-...¿estan seguras?, aun tengo mucha ropa muy bonita, estoy segura que mas de una cosa sera de su agra...-_ no termino de hablar pues la castaña la tomo por el mentón y le giro la cabeza hasta que viera perfectamente el aspecto de la peliverde, después de unos instantes la gerente hizo una leve reverencia y se giro en dirección a la caja. _-...muy bien estoy de acuerdo con su decisión, por favor lleven la ropa a la caja-_.

Cuando la mujer se marcho Fu se sintió mas confundida que nada. _-...oigan ¿a que vino eso?-_ antes de recibir respuesta fue empujada nuevamente dentro del probador.

 _-olvídate de eso y cámbiate sí, aun tenemos mucho que hacer...-_ sin mas la rubia volvió a cerrar la cortina con ua enorme sonrisa.

Tenten soltó un silbido de incredibilidad. _-...wow, no esperaba algo como eso...-_ guardo silencio antes de que una risa burlona saliera de sus labios. _\- aunque sabes, ahora me siento un poco mal-._

La heredera de los Yamanaka se mostró confundida ante lo ultimo dicho por su acompañante. _\- ¿por que lo dices?-._

La experta en armas solo aumento su sonrisa mientras se cubría la boca con la mano en un intento por no estallar en carcajadas. _-... que queremos celebrar a Naruto, pero con esto es probable que lo terminemos matando-._

 _-¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!-_ las dos chicas estallaron un sonoras risas que llamaron la atención de otras compradoras en la tienda y de las misma empleadas, calmándose un poco esperaron a que Fu estuviera lista y seguir con la compra.

 **TIME SKIP CAMPOS DE ENTRENAMIENTO.**

La tarde había llegado y con ella el sol empezaba a descender nuevamente en busca de descanso. _-...eso...fue...genial-_ tendido sobre el pasto estaba Naruto y no muy lejos de el sus amigos que habían pasado la mayor parte del dia entrenando con el entre broma y broma. _-...gracias por acompañarme, Kiba, Cejotas-._

 _-...ni lo menciones-_ el primero en contestar fue el castaño que recostado boca abajo vigilaba a su perro el cual se encontraba tomando agua del río que atravesaba el lugar. _-...esto también nos ayuda a nosotros-._

 _-hace mucho...que no...me sentía...tan emocionado...por un entrenamiento-_ Lee hablaba entrecortado a causa de que se encontraba haciendo una serie de mil sentadillas por una apuesta que hizo consigo mismo.- _...no dejare morir mi espíritu de la juventud-_.

El rubio rio para si mismo ante la frase del cabeza de tazón. _\- jeje...(realmente la pase muy bien)-_ miro al cielo con alegría el cual empezaba a pintarse un poco de color naranja debido a la hora.- _...(deben ser alrededor de las seis)... oigan chicos, ¿van a ir al festival en memoria al cuarto Hokage?-_.

Para ignorancia del rubio tanto Kiba como Lee intercambiaron un mirar cómplice antes de sonreír. _\- nah..-_ Kiba se enderezo quedando sentado sobre el pasto llamando la atención de su fiel compañero el cual se acerco a el y se dejo acariciar. _-...ya e ido antes y siempre es lo mismo la verdad estoy cansado de eso...-_ hizo una pausa y muy discretamente miro el reloj que Akamaru tenia en el cuello escondido debajo del pelaje viendo que faltaban veinte minutos para las seis de la tarde. _-...( la fiesta es a las siete y media, aun falta mas de una hora)-_ pensó un momento en algo mas que hacer y una respuesta simple pero segura se le vino a la mente. _-...¿que dicen si vamos a darnos un baño a unas termales? eso ayudara a despejarnos...( y también a quitarnos este olor a sudor del cuerpo)-._

Lee termino de hacer sus sentadillas y se levanto quedando de píe demostrando la gran energía que lo caracterizaba. _\- esa es una gran idea Kiba-kun eso sera lo mejor para nuestros cuerpos...-_ el pelinegro giro la mirada siendo seguido por el castaño. _\- ¿tu que dices Naruto-kun?-._

Naruto se quedo sin habla todo se espero menos que los dos chicos decidieran pasar mas tiempo junto a el. ** _-...(lo vez, no te va tan mal)...-_** la voz tranquila de Kurama resonó en su mente. ** _-...( tienes buenos amigos a tu lado, así que deja de automortificarte con la fecha de hoy y disfruta de este y todos los días, que si llegaras a mañana aun es un misterio)-._**

El rubio sonrió ante las palabras de su Bijuu y se controlo por no llorar. _-( tienes razón, y entre esos amigos estas tu Kurama)-_ escucho una pequeña risa proveniente del zorro dentro de el lo cual lo hizo feliz.

 _-¡Oye Naruto!-_ el fuerte llamado Kiba el cual ya estaba de píe junto a Akamaru y Lee saco al Jinchuuriki de su charla personal. _-...¿vas a venir con nosotros o no?-._

El rubio no se lo pensó dos veces y con una gran sonrisa pintada en su rostro se puso de píen en un dos por tres y empezó a corre en dirección a sus amigos. _-¡ya voy!-_ así los tres chicos partieron con rumbo a las famosas aguas termales de Konoha.

* * *

 **Uno mas quedan dos...**


	3. No estas solo, no mas

**Después** **de algunas horas aquí estan las ultimas dos partes.**

 **PD: el próximo cap tendrá un pequeño Lemon que espero sea de agrado**

* * *

 **DEPARTAMENTO DE NARUTO Y FU.**

El trió de kunoichis ya tenían un rato de haber llegado al lugar y no habían perdido tiempo en empezar con los preparativos _.-...bien parece que terminaremos a tiempo-_ Ino estaba poniéndole la cubierta de betún blanco al pastel de frutas que no llevaba mucho fuera del horno. _-...después de esto debo poner las frutillas ¿verdad?-_ reviso cuidadosamente un libro de recetas, a pesar de que no era la primera vez que preparaba un pastel si era la primera vez que hacía uno de esta características.

Tenten por su parte terminaba de pegar unos globos en la pared de la sala comedor. _-...bueno, no estaríamos tan apresuradas si no fuera por la cierta idea de alguien de ir de compras...-_ se quejo soltando un poco de molestia en sus palabras y mirando a la rubia con cara de desaprobación.

La Yamaka entrecerró los ojos indignada al mismo tiempo que alzaba sus brazos de forma defensiva. _-...ya me disculpe ¿no?, ademas eso era necesario veras que todo saldrá bien...-_ así continuo con su tarea de decorar el pastel mientras su compañera examinaba el trabajo que había echo con la decoración.

 _-...bien a la carne ya solo le falta una hora mas a lo mucho-_ Fu salio de la cocina llevando un delantal rojo sobre la ropa que llevo durante el día. _-...ahora lo que sigue es..._ -.

 _-ahora lo que sigue señorita...-_ Ino interrumpió a la peliverde dejando el pastel de lado ya casi terminado. _-...es que debes de tomar un baño y comenzar a alistarte que los chicos no tardan en llegar con Naruto-_ le dio un pequeño empujón a su amiga haciendo que esta se tambaleara un poco.

Fu se recupero rápidamente y miro a la rubia con ojos cansados. _-...esta bien, pero sigo sin entender por que tanta insistencia en lo que yo haga... es el cumpleaños de Kyu-kun después de todo-._

La rubia sonrió entre alegre y triste por lo que debía decir a continuación. _-...o vamos, ¿que acaso no quieres impresionar al chico que amas?-_ directo al grano sin escalas ni rodeos.

Tenten por poco y tropieza con sus propios pies al momento de la pregunta de la rubia. _-( se que dijo que quería ver hasta donde podían llegar pero no creí que fuera a ser tan directa, típico de Ino)-._

La Jinchuuriki por su parte se quedo con la boca abierta de par en par mientras que un color carmesí empezaba a colorear sus mejillas. _-¿ a...amarlo? ¡¿ de donde sacaste la ridícula idea de que yo ame a Kyu-kun?!...-_ se exalto de sobremanera algo muy poco común en ella al punto que se sorprendió a si misma causando que le bajara a los deciveles. _-...digo es muy lindo y me agrada, pero solo somos amigos-_ lo ultimo mas pareció una excusa que una razón en si.

Ino nunca dejo su sonrisa aunque por dentro estuviera completamente nerviosa. _-...vamos vamos no digas eso...-_ cruzo miradas con los orbes naranjas de su amiga mientras seguía hablando. _-...al principio también creí eso, pero con tan solo verte cuando estas junto a el es como si te llenaras de felicidad-_.

La peliverde quería objetar pero simplemente no podía las palabras de la rubia le llegaban hasta lo mas profundo. _-...(realmente, ¿eso es lo que siento por Kyu-kun?)-_ medito todas sus experiencias con cada chico que había conocido en el ultimo año y debía admitir que la felicidad que le generaba el rubio era mucho mas que la que le llego a dar el mismo Shibuki. _-...(a comparación de los demás, Kyu-kun realmente es muy especial para mi, pero haber llegado a enamorarme de el en tan poco tiempo)-_ a pesar de que era inocente e ignorante de ciertas cosas la verdad es que conocía la diferencia de los sentimientos gracias Tsubaki un Jounin de Taki que cuidaba de ella la cual le hablo de las relaciones entre pareja, los cambios que sufría su cuerpo al llegar a cierta edad y algo que nada mas denomino como "la charla" aunque a esto ultimo no le presto mucha atención.

 _-siento decirlo, pero concuerdo con Ino en esto Fu...-_ finalmente Tenten se metió en la conversación sacando a la peliverde de sus recuerdos. _\- piénsalo, apenas te enteraste ayer que hoy era su cumpleaños y moviste cielo mar y tierra con tal de prepararle una fiesta sorpresa, eso no es algo que alguien haga por un amigo, mucho menos una chica...-._

Fu empezaba a sentirse acorralada entre las palabras de sus amigas y la revoltura de sentimientos que tenia, era como estar como entre la espada y la pared. ** _-(solo dilo, debes de ser sincera contigo misma)-_ ** las voz de su Bijuu llego como el anhelado rescate que necesitaba y despejo toda duda que tuviera en el momento.

 _-...si-_ esa afirmación salio de los labios de la Jinchuuriki en un tono completamente suave y casi inaudible. _-...lo estoy-_.

Aunque fue muy ligero tanto Ino como Tenten se sorprendieron al recibir aquella respuesta tan rápidamente. _-...disculpa pero, ¿podrías repetirlo? un poco mas fuerte si es posible...-_ la rubia no quería quedarse con ninguna duda en el momento y por eso se vio en la necesidad de preguntar nuevamente.

El cuerpo de la peliverde comenzó a temblar nuevamente mientras dio una rápida pero profunda inhalación por la boca. _-...¡que estoy enamorada de Kyu-kun maldición!-_ no supo exactamente por que pero exclamar aquello con tal fuerza la libero de un peso en su pecho el cual no sabia que cargaba, después de algunos segundo que se sintió mejor cayo en cuenta de lo que había dicho, mas bien de lo que grito. _-...oh cielos, realmente lo estoy-_ una pequeña sonrisa salio de sorpresa de sus labios en ese momento.- _...amo a Kyu-k... no, amo a Naruto Uzumaki_ -.

Ino y Tenten se habían quedado sin habla aunque esto comenzaba a ser algo frecuente en presencia de la peliverde.- _( vaya, es mas valiente que cualquiera que conozca)...-_ a Ino se le venían muchas ideas en la mente pero ninguna que no fuera algo bueno para ese día. _\- me sorprende que lo ayas dicho de buenas a primeras Fu, te has ganado todo mi respeto-._

Fu sonrió de una forma un poco triste antes de agachar la mirada. _-...gracias Ino pero, aun así tengo miedo...-_ su cuerpo comenzó a temblar nuevamente llamando la atención de sus amigas. _-...miedo de que Kyu-kun no sienta lo mismo que yo y que si me le declaro, pierda su amistad y ya no pueda estar mas a su lado..-_ una pequeña lagrima se deslizo sobre su mejilla hasta su barbilla para después caer al piso.

Para sorpresa de Tenten y de Fu, Ino atrapo a la peliverde en un abrazo confortable y lleno de cariño.- _...te entiendo Fu, pero aun así no debes rendirte...-_ se separo un poco pero nunca retiro sus brazos del cuerpo de la peliverde. _-...no diré nombres, pero te aseguro que hay otras que también ven en Naruto en algo mas que un amigo, tu eres diferente a ellas...tu eres perfectamente capas de entender el dolor y la soledad por la que a pasado Naruto, por eso creo que no hay nadie mejor que tu para estar a su lado...-_ termino dando una tierna sonrisa poco común en ella hacía otras personas.

Poco a poco la de ojos naranja sintió como se calmaba gracias a las palabras de la Yamanaka sintiendo que le llenaba la confianza. _\- realmente gracias Ino, y a ti también Tenten...-_ finalmente camino hacia el baño y abrió la puerta. _-...voy a bañarme para estar lista a tiempo-_ sin mas entro al cuarto de baño y cerro la puerta detrás de ella.

Cuando finalmente vio a la Jinchuuriki dejar la misma habitación la rubia soltó un suspiro que no sabía que estaba aguantando.- _...dime Tenten-_ llamo la castaña la cual la volteo a ver curiosa. _-...¿hice bien?-._

La experta en armas miro a la puerta de baño y después a las cosas que ya estaban casi listas en la mesa para el cumpleaños. _-...tal vez si, tal vez no...todo dependerá de la decisión de Fu-_ con esto las dos amigas continuaron con los últimos detalles para la fiestas pues faltaba poco mas de una hora.

Por su parte Fu se había metido a la regadera sin reparos con mas de una cosa en la cabeza.- _...(¿como fue que termine metida en algo como esto?)-_ empezó a enjabonarse el cuerpo pasando cuidadosamente la esponja por cada parte de su piel. _-...( pero si realmente estoy enamorada de Kyu-kun, ¿como puedo comprobarlo?)-_.

 ** _-(eso es fácil)...-_** una vez mas la voz de Choumei hizo acto de presencia fungiendo como consejero de su compañera. ** _-( todo lo que debes hacer es besarle)_** -.

La respuesta por parte de su Bijuu casi mata a la peliverde por la impresión. _-(¡¿BESARLE?, ESTAS LOCO LUCKY!)-_ en su desesperación la chica comenzó a tallarse con mas fuerza hasta casi querer arrancarse la piel. _-(¡no puedo simplemente tomar a Kyu-kun y plantarle un beso)...-_ en ese momento su imaginación dibujo la escena con tal claridad en su mente que bien podría tratarse de una película, la idea de sus labios sellándose con los de su compañero sentados en el sillón de la sala a mitad de de la oscuridad de la noche empezó a ser demasiado para ella al punto de que sus ideas cada vez empezaban a ir mas lejos pasando por las caricias besos en el cuello y demás. _-...(ahora eso no seria Tan malo...¡¿PERO EN QUE DIABLOS ESTOY PENSANDO?)-_ se hinco en el piso sumida en su desesperación escondiendo su rostro en sus manos.

Dentro del espacio mental el escarabajo de siete colas empezó a sentir un poco de pena por la frustración por la que pasaba. ** _-...(bueno no tienes que ir tan lejos, solo un beso para que confirmes lo que sientes por el y de paso vez si te corresponde, ¿que no es eso lo que hacen ustedes los humanos cuando estan enamorados?)-._**

La joven kunoichi asintió con la cabeza recordando los relatos de Tsubaki y también las historias que ella misma había leído finalmente encontrándoles un sentido. _-...Kyu-kun...-_ continuo con su baño sin poder sacarse al chico de la cabeza.

 **AGUAS TERMALES DE KONOHA.**

Naruto, Lee, Kiba e incluso Akamaru habían disfrutado de un relajante baño en las termales las cuales decidieron dejar a causa de que empezaba a haber mucha gente y uno que otro se estaba quejando de la presencia del perro del Inuzuka _.-...bueno con eso e de admitir que e recuperado mis fuerzas...-_ el rubio lideraba al trió mientras se alejaban de la zona de aguas termales.

Siguieron andando un rato mas hasta que el estomago de los tres resonó con perfecta sincronía. _-...vaya ese es un sonido poco confundible...-_ a un lado de los shinobis hizo su llegada otro de los famosos "12 de Konoha", nada mas y nada menos que Chouji Akimichi vistiendo únicamente sus ropas rojas sin su armadura ni su banda ninja _.-...pareciera que llevan horas sin comer-._

 _-que hay Chouji...-_ el primero en saludar fue el chico perro un poco feliz de ver a su amigo. _-...pues ahora que lo mencionas no e comido nada desde que desayune esta mañana, ¿y ustedes?-_ pregunto volteando a ver a sus compañeros de día.

El pelinegro negó con la cabeza demostrando su situación al momento que el rubio parecía pensar por un momento su respuesta. _-...pues, yo no eh comido nada desde los onigiris que Fu me dejo en la mañana...-_ recordó con gusto el delicioso desayuno lo cual solo le provoco mas hambre.- _...¿me pregunto si ya habrá regresado al departamento?-._

Los otros tres chicos rieron entre si de forma divertida a causa del evento del que ellos ya tenían conocimiento. _-...vaya que suerte tienen algunos, deberías de casarte con Fu antes de que alguien mas venga y se la lleve de tu lado por que tu solo volverías a ser el mismo desastre que antes jaja...-_

Naruto se molesto por el echo de que trajeran de vuelta el tema de su matrimonio con la peliverde a una discusión, pero en el momento en que Kiba menciono el echo de que alguien mas se llevara a Fu le provoco un nudo en la garganta que por poco y lo deja sin aire. _-( si Nana se va...¿que haría yo?)-_ por un breve instante sintió una fuerte punzada en el pecho que realmente le dolió.

El cambio en el rostro del rubio no paso de ser persivido por sus amigos los cuales se angustiaron un poco. _\- ¿estas bien Naruto-kun?-_ el mas consternado fue Lee el cual puso su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo en señal de apoyo.

El Jinchuuriki salio de sus pensamientos y miro a sus amigo con una pequeña sonrisa. _-...no es nada, solo me dio un retorcijon por el hambre...-_ se excuso rápidamente aunque mentalmente no podía sacarse la anterior sensación de la cabeza. _-...¿que les parece si vamos a buscar algo de comer?-_.

Lee y Kiba sonrieron hasta la idea pues ellos realmente estaban hambrientos. _-...si piensan ir a algún restaurante mejor abstengance, incluso en Ichiraku hay fila de espera para la fila de espera a causa del festival..._ \- el de hueso ancho dio a conocer la situación de los restaurantes a causa de las fiestas deprimiendo un poco a sus amigos.

Lee agacho la mirada al momento que se llevo una mano sobre su abdomen. _-...esto es malo realmente tengo mucha hambre...-_ termino dando un pequeño pujido.

Kiba se agacho un momento mientras discretamente volvía a revisar el reloj de Akamaru. _-...( siete veinte, bien ya es hora)...oye Naruto...-_ llamo la atención de su amigo el cual volteo a verlo hacia abajo. _-...ya que estamos en esta situación, ¿por que no nos invitas a comer a tu casa? digo sirve que vemos si es verdad que Fu cocina tan bien como dices-._

Naruto guardo silencio un momento hasta que termino por sonreír ampliamente mientras golpeaba su puño en la palma de su mano. _\- es verdad, no creo que a Nana le importe cocinar para varias personas, es mas seguro que lo hace encantada...-._

 _-pues bien que estamos esperando, ¡vamos!_ \- Rock Lee tomo el liderato y se puso en marcha siendo seguido de cerca por Kiba, Chouji y Akamaru todos olvidándose de cierto detalle.

 _-...¡oigan les recuerdo que vamos a mi casa con un demonio!-_ el rubio apretó el paso dando alcance a sus invitados forzados hasta cierto punto sin saber lo que realmente le esperaba.

 **TIME SKIP DEPARTAMENTO DE NARUTO Y FU.**

El cuarteto de shinobis encontró rápidamente su camino el edificio de departamentos en el cual residían los Jinchuurikis y estaban subiendo el ultimo grupo de escalones. _-...ooh, así que Kiba tiene inclinación por el fury ¿eh?-_ la estaban pasando bien platicando lo echo durante su rutina de entrenamiento.

El miembro del clan Inuzuka enrojeció ante la forma en la que Chouji recalco la escena por la que paso en la mañana. _-...¡ya les dije que solo me tomo por sorpresa diablos!-._

El dueño del departamento llevo su mano al bolsillo y saco una pequeña llave para abrir el cerrojo. _-...¡oh vamos Kiba, ademas después de lo que me hiciste te lo merecías...¿eh?-_ se encontró un poco confundido al momento de abrir la puerta y encontrar todo en penumbras. _-¿Nana no a regresado?-._

A espaldas suyas sus amigos sonrieron lo mas discretamente posible. _\- tal vez este dormida, sera mejor que entremos...-_ la sugerencia de Chouji fue un poco apresurada pero esto no llamo la atención del rubio.

Con un movimiento de cabeza el Jinchuuriki acepto la sugerencia de su amigo y se adentro en su hogar atravesando el corto recibidor hasta llegar al marco de la entrada a la sala comedor encontrándose con algo nuevo para el. _-...¿y esta cortina de donde salio?-._

Cuando el rubio recorrió el pedazo de tela se vio cegado por el repentino encendido de luces. _-¡SORPRESA!-_ el chico se vio repentinamente cubierto por serpentinas y confeti que cayeron sobre el como lluvia.

Los ojos azules de Naruto finalmente se acostumbraron al cambio de luz y frente a el pudo reconocer a dos de sus compañeras shinobis. _-...pero, Ino Tenten ¿que significa esto?-_ el pobre estaba tan confundido y era tan lento que no podía entender lo obvio.

 _-...¿que no lo ves Naruto?-_ Kiba paso su brazo por detrás del cuello del chico con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro mostrando sus pronunciados caninos. _-...es una fiesta sorpresa-._

Los tres chicos y el perro se juntaron a las dos kunoichis y todos le dieron una sonrisa. _-...¡feliz cumpleaños Naruto!-_ los cinco jóvenes y el canino dieron una alegre felicitación aunque el perro solo ladro con entusiasmo mientras movía la cola.

La realidad poco a poco empezó a entrar en la cabeza de Naruto con singular alegría provocando que este se hundiera cada vez mas en la felicidad.- _...chicos yo no se que decir, gracias por esto dattebayo...-_ termino con una gran sonrisa y unas cuantas lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

Los compañeros del rubio sonrieron felices y las chicas un poco enternecidas ante la respuesta del cumpleaños. _-...oh vamos no te pongas así después de todo somos amigos...-_ la experta en armas hablo con una cálida sonrisa sin despegar sus ojos del ojiazul, su sonrisa creció al momento de recordar otro detalle importante. _-...ademas si le quieres agradecer a alguien debe de ser a Fu, después de todo ella fue la que planeo todo esto-._

La mención de su compañera de piso detuvo el flujo de lagrimas del Jinchuuriki mientras veía a la castaña con curiosidad. _-Nana hizo todo esto, ¿en verdad?-._

 _-...así es Naruto-kun-_ Lee tomo la palabra mientras sus recuerdos se enfocaban en el día anterior. _-...ayer por la tarde Fu-san se la paso buscándonos a todos nosotros para que le ayudáramos a prepararte esta fiesta sorpresa para ti, por eso fue que Kiba-kun y yo debíamos mantenerte ocupado mientras Tenten e Ino-san le ayudaban a preparar la fiesta-._

La rubia se adelanto unos pasos hasta quedar bastante cerca de su colega rubio. _-...¿acaso se te ocurre alguien mas en esta aldea que seria capas de hacer algo así de un dia para otro por tu cumpleaños?-_ su pregunta obviamente fue capciosa y no necesitaba respuesta.

Naruto trago saliva mientras la nota que la peliverde le había dejado en la mañana regresaba a su mente. _\- ya veo...¿y donde esta ella?-_ miro a todos lados pero no encontraba a la chica por ningún lado.

Ino sonrió complacida ante la expresión de desesperación que tenia el ojiazul _.-...o vamos no te desesperes, que esto también es parte de la sorpresa...-_ se giro en silencio sobre su propio eje hasta quedar de frente a la sala y puso la mirada en la puerta del cuarto de la aludida.- _...oye Fu ya puedes salir...-_.

Pasaron unos instantes de silencio mientras los varones en el lugar estaban a la expectativa de que la chica saliera, cuando la puerta de la habitación finalmente se abrió Fu salio con una apariencia completamente distinta a la que normalmente tenia. _-...Kyu-kun-_ la peliverde llevaba puesto un vestido blanco corto sin tirantes entallado a la parte superior de su torso resaltando su pecho el cual normalmente mantenía oculto debajo de un sarashi, a la altura de la cintura tenia un listo rojo a modo de cinturón para que después la prenda de ropa cayera con vuelo llegando hasta la rodilla, unos zapatos de medio tacón con correas de color blanco terminaban su conjunto ; tenia el cabello suelto y al parecer le habían sacado volumen quedando un poco rizado al final, ademas de un ligero maquillaje conformado por un labial rojo oscuro y un rimel negro resaltando sus pestañas. _-...¿que te parece Kyu-kun?-_.

Los hombres estaban perplejos ante lo que tenían frente a ellos. _-...¡Por todos los cielos Fu, estas increíble!-_ a Kiba poco le falto para empezar a aullar como un animal pero logro mantener la compostura.

 _-¡te vez increíble Fu-san!-_ Lee contesto con su entusiasmo normal sin olvidar sus modales hasta ese punto, Chouji solo sonrió y alzo un pulgar a modo de reconocimiento.

Tenten sonrió por el aspecto que tenia su amiga. _-( debo reconocer que Ino hizo un trabajo increíble)...-_ se giro sobre su cuerpo en dirección del personaje principal.- _... oye Naruto ¿ que no piensas decirle nada?, después de todo Fu se vistió así para ti-_.

Naruto estaba completamente en blanco, simplemente no dejaba de ver la apariencia de la ojinaranja la cual lo tenia idiotizado en el momento y con la boca abierta, dentro del espacio mental Kurama tenia un cubrebocas medico sobre su hocico mientras frotaba las palmas de sus manos una contra otra. _- **...cargando-**_ estiro las manos y coloco dos de sus garras cada una en un costado del chico _. **-...despejen** -_ como si de desfriviladores se trataran sus garras mandaron un choque eléctrico que reinicio el cerebro y el corazón de su Jinchuuriki.

El pobre rubio empezó a balbucear mientras no pudo evitar que sus ojos empezaran a bajar por el cuerpo de su compañera. _-...(joder, sabia que Fu era linda pero esto...)-_ su vista paso por la boca entreabierta de la fémina para después seguir por el cuello y la clavícula para llegar a las leves montañas que formaban sus pechos, ni muy grandes pero tampoco inexistentes. _-...(mierda, ese sarashi debería de estar prohibi...no pienses eso)-_ se regaño un momento mientras siguió recorriendo el cuerpo del delito hasta que termino la prenda de ropa y en un rápido movimiento sus orbes azules regresaron a ver a las joyas naranjas de la joven. _-...yo..pues_ \- el nerviosismo lo había abordado mientras sentía que el calor se le subía a la cara, fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta gracias a la cercanía que tenían del sonrojo en las mejillas acarameladas de la chica. _-...te vez hermosa-_ su cerebro se apago por un momento en el cual hablo sin pensar lo que en ese momento tenia en mente, cuando las neuronas del Jinchuuriki se reiniciaron se dio cuenta que lo ultimo lo pensó en voz alta.- _...aah, yo digo...es que..._ -.

Fu por su parte a pesar de su tono de piel bien podía hacerle competencia a un tomate. _-...(el, dijo que soy hermosa, ¡realmente lo dijo!)-_ mentalmente ya estaba montando circo, maroma y teatro mientras corría sobre el agua de su espacio mental alrededor del siete colas, cuando su felicidad regreso a niveles razonables la boca de la chica se curvo en una tierna sonrisa. _-(al parecer, no me es indiferente)...muchas gracias Kyu-kun-...-_ dio unos pasos acortando aun mas la distancia con su compañero teniendo que levantar la cabeza un poco por la mínima diferencia de altura.- _...feliz cumpleaños-_.

El nerviosismo del rubio desapareció por completo casi como si nunca hubiera estado ahí, al momento de recibir la felicitación de su compañera Naruto solo pudo responder con una amplia sonrisa y una mirada cargada de sentimientos. _-...Gracias Nana, realmente no tengo como agradecerte por todo esto...eres la persona mas increíble que e conocido...-_ por alguna razón parecía que sus cuerpos se atraían mas entre ellos.

- _¡EJEM!...-_ Ino corto el momento de manera un tanto sutil pero con firmeza total. _-...saben, si quieren estar solos nosotros podríamos irnos...-_ la rubia tenia una sonrisa zorruna al igual que los demás a causa de la escena que los Jinchuurikis habían tenido frente a ellos.- _...digo para no molestar-_.

Tenten soltó una leve risita tratando de esconderla detrás de su mano. _-es verdad, ademas yo creo que Naruto ya tiene toda la compañía que necesita y que quiere...-_ las dos chicas empezaron a caminar hacia la puerta a paso muy lento causando que tanto Naruto como Fu se pusieran rojos de la vergüenza pero ninguno de los dos era capas de decir algo, en lo mas profundo de sus seres lo que mas querían era estar a solas uno con el otro.

 _-¡oigan pero yo tengo hambre!-_ Kiba ladro sin saber que termino siendo la salvación del dúo de Jinchuurikis. _-...y si primero cenamos y después nos vamos-_.

 _-concuerdo con Kiba, muero de hambre...-_ el estomago de Chouji rugió como una bestia al momento de que termino de hablar causando risas a los demás cortando con la tensión que quedaba en el lugar.

Fu sonrió desbordando felicidad pero aun así sintiendoce aun un poco nerviosa por dentro. _-...bueno, por que no toman asiento...iré por la comida-_ así la peliverde se dirigió a la cocina haciendo un poco de ruido sobre el suelo de madera a causa de los tacones que traía.

 _-...yo te ayudo-_ Tenten siguió a la Jinchuuriki en su camino mientras que los demás empezaban a tomar asiento.

Naruto se dirigió a su cuarto en busca de una séptima silla puesto que en la mesa solo había lugar para seis, cuando salia de su recamara se encontró de frente con la rubia del grupo. _\- hey Ino, ¿sucede algo?-_.

El rostro de la Yamanaka era una mezcla de seriedad y amabilidad. _-...dime Naruto, ¿como te sientes? y no hablo de la fiesta hablo de Fu...-._

La pregunta tomo al chico por sorpresa mas no tuvo tiempo de contestar. _-...aquí esta la comida, Ino Kyu-kun vengan...-_ Fu con ayuda de Tenten había traído la carne, la sopa y los acompañamientos que servían como la cena.

Ino sonrió de medio lado y retiro la mirada de los ojos confundidos del rubio. _-...no deberías de dejarla ir Naruto, solo piensa bien lo que realmente es Fu para ti...-_ sin esperar replica se marcho de vuelta a la mesa dejando al ojiazul en el umbral de su puerta.

Naruto miro a Ino marcharse con la confusión escrita en toda su cara. _-...¿a que vino eso?-_.

 ** _-( realmente, hay veces en las que te pasas de idiota)...-_** el comentario de Kurama llego acompañado de un sonoro rugido de molestia llamando la atención de su carcelero al interior de su mente. ** _-...¿no entiendes que esa chica se refiere a tus sentimientos por Fu?-_**.

El chico miro a la imponente figura de su inquilino aun en completa confusión de que decir.- _...¿mis sentimientos...por Nana?-_.

El Kyuubi choco su palma contra su frente a causa de la desesperación por la que le hacia pasar su compañero y amigo. ** _-...lo que quiere decir es ¿que es lo que realmente sientes por ella?...¿acaso es solo tu amiga, la vez como una hermana?...¿o quieres que sea algo mas que eso?...-_** soltó un suspiro mientras la frustración lo dejaba dejando un rostro que reflejaba la sabiduría que había conseguido en tantos años de vida. ** _-...esto es solo cosa tuya, pero te diré que a mi no me engañaras conozco perfectamente tus sentimientos por ella...-._**

En un parpadeo el Bijuu corto el enlace con su Jinchuuriki dejando a este ultimo perplejo ante lo que le había dicho, se sacudió las ideas con un movimiento de cabeza y termino de acercar la silla a la mesa quedando sentado en uno de los lados largos del mueble entre Fu y Kiba, frente a el estaban Ino y Tenten y a cada cabezal se sentaron Lee y Chouji. _-...bueno pues para luego es tarde, pero antes de eso una ultima vez...-_ a la palabra de Kiba todos los invitados alzaron sus vasos en el aire y le sonrieron al rubio. _-...Naruto ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!-_.

El Jinchuuriki también alzo su vaso respondiendo el gesto y sonrió desde lo mas profundo de su corazón. _-...¡es el mejor día dattebayo!_ \- la cena fue de maravilla, como bien se esperaba la comida estaba exquisita al punto que hasta Ino estaba comiendo sin escrúpulos; todo se iba entre bromas y risas y la intromisión de Akamaru a la mesa siendo regañado poco después por su amo ya que se había comido su porción de carne. El que mas disfruto todo fue sin duda Naruto, el cual ni siquiera recordó el llegar a preguntar por sus compañeros de equipo o por alguno otro de sus compañeros.

Cuando los jóvenes estaban terminando la cena un estruendo del exterior llamo su atención. _-...¿ahora que?-_ la rubia se sintió un poco molesta ya que en ese momento ella estaba contando una anécdota personal.

Chouji se levanto de su silla y camino hasta la amplia ventana de la sala que daba al exterior, con una mano aparto las cortinas de color blanco y puso la vista en el cielo. _-...son fuegos artificiales-_ no fue difícil dar con el motivo del ruido pues las luces de fuego estaban iluminando el cielo nocturno en distintos colores.

Los demás a la mesa se quedaron en silencio un momento mientras escuchaban los estruendos de fuera. _-...debe ser por el festival-_ el comentario de Naruto fue monótono alertando un poco a los demás por su estado de animo.

Fu no perdió tiempo y rápidamente se levanto de su silla empezando a caminar hacia la cocina nuevamente.- _...pues creo que ya va siendo hora, ¿Lee me ayudas con las luces?-._

 _-seguro Fu-san...-_ el pelinegro se puso de píe y se dirigió a una de las paredes bajando los apagadores de la energía de la luz dejando el lugar casi en penumbras de no ser por las luces de los fuegos artificiales que alcanzaban a filtrarse entre la delgada tela de las cortinas.

El rubio nuevamente quedo confundido ese día ante la nueva acción de sus compañeros mas cuando el resto en la mesa también se puso de píe. _-...oigan chicos ¿ahora que?-_ no recivio respuesta en palabras pero en menos de diez segundos comprendió rápidamente lo que pasaba.

La Jinchuuriki del Nanabi salio nuevamente de la cocina siendo iluminada por el tenue resplandor que emanaban las velas encendidas sobre el pastel en sus manos.-. _..bueno no puede haber una fiesta de cumpleaños sin un pastel, ¿no crees Kyu-kun?-_ con una leve sonrisa puso el postre sobre la mesa justo frente al cumpleañero.

El miembro del clan Inuzuka se inclino sobre la mesa para ver mas de serca la tarta.- _...vaya se ve delicioso-_ se podía notar como su boca empezaba a hacerse agua a causa de que el fue el que menos comió ya que tuvo que compartir su alimento con su perro.

A pesar de su edad los jóvenes hallaron aceptable entonar una canción de cumpleaños avergonzando un poco al festejado, cuando los cánticos terminaron se siguió con una pequeña ronda de aplausos.- _...bueno Naruto, ahora debes de apagar las velas y pedir un deseo...-_ Ino apunto feliz las instrucciones.

El rubio sonrió mientras veía las flamitas de las velas, se tomo su tiempo mientras pensaba que pedir. _-...(un deseo, ¿que podría desear?)-_ la verdad es que el nunca había pensado en desear algo de buenas a primeras, tenia su sueño de ser Hokage pero eso no era algo que pudiera desear ya que lo tenia que hacer el mismo, después pensó en pedir una dotación de ramen de por vida pero al final hasta el lo encontró demasiado infantil e ilógico. _-...(mi deseo...)_ \- de reojo consiguió ver la mano morena de su compañera sobre la mesa y fue cuando una loca idea golpeo su mente pero desidia seguir lo que sentía en ese momento.- _..(deseo)...-_ tomando un poco de aire soplo las velas y logro apagarlas de un solo alarido.

Cuando las velas se apagaron las luces de la habitación se volvieron a encender cortecia de Akamaru al tiempo que Fu comenzaba a quitar las velas del pastel. _-...muy bien ahora...-_ el miembro del clan Inuzuka tomo la palabra asciendo una pausa poniéndole drama al asunto llamando la atención de los demás. _-...mordida, mordida, mordida-_ comenzó a corear el reto mientras empezaba a ser respaldado por Chouji y por Rock Lee.

Las chicas soltaron un suspiro un poco apenadas por la actitud infantil de sus compañeros, el ojiazul por su parte sonrió divertido mientas volteaba a ver el pastel frente a el.- _...bueno pues para luego es tarde...-_ comenzó a inclinarse de a poco mientras abría la boca para dar la dichosa "mordida" hasta que su inocencia se rompió en el momento que la palma de la mano del chico perro se poso en su nuca impulsándolo con su fuerza hacía el postre. _-...¡aaaauch!...-_ lo que siguió fue el sonido en seco del impacto del cráneo del rubio contra la limpia y dura madera de la mesa.

El perpetrador del incidente se quedo de piedra al ver lo que le había echo a uno de sus mejores amigos. _-¡KIBA, ¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE DIABLOS CREES QUE ESTABAS HACIENDO?!...-_ el grito de la rubia rompió la tensión de tajo mientras mantenía el pastel alzado en el aire fuera de peligro.- _...¡¿tienes idea de cuanto empeño puse en que este pastel quedara perfecto?, no voy a dejar que lo arruines por una simple broma!-._

 _-¡ESTAS LOCA MUJER, POR TU CULPA CASI MATO A NARUTO!-_ Kiba no tardo en responder en un tono de voz igual de elevado que e de la chica hundido en la rabia. _-¡ademas esa broma es una tradición!-._

 _-¡son peor que niños!-_ Tenten se metió en la discusión solo para regañar a sus amigos debido a la actitud que estaban tomando.

La peliverde por su parte no estaba prestando la mas mínima atención a la discusión sobre el pastel ya que su total atención la tenia el rubio el cual aun no levantaba la cara de la mesa. _-¿Kyu-kun estas bien?...-_ espero respuesta pero solo vio como el chico comenzaba a temblar de poco en poco subiendo la intensidad. _-...¿que te pasa Kyu-kun?-_.

Finalmente los demás jóvenes en el lugar prestaron su atención a Naruto mientras este empezaba a soltar unos extraños quejidos.- _¡khe...je...jejeje...JAJAJAJAJA!...-_ finalmente se enderezo estallando en carcajadas importándole poco el pequeño tallon que tenia en el puente de la nariz. _-¡JAJAJAJAJA...chicos son increíbles jajajaja!..._ \- no le tomo mucho mas calmarse mientras se limpiaba unas claras lagrimas de felicidad. _-...realmente, no los cambiaría por nada dattebayo-_.

El resto del grupo sonrió feliz mientras empezaban a unirse a las risas del rubio, no había situación alguna que no se pudiera convertir en algo divertido en compañía de Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

 **Bueno pues esto esta por terminar, el cuarto capitulo es Lemon si no les gusta esta bien que no lo lean, pero si lo hacen pido su opinión para poder mejorar en este ámbito.**


	4. Nuestro 10 de Octubre

**Pues como dije este es el cuarto y ultimo capitulo de esta mini historia, sin mas los dejo con ella.**

 **Ni Naruto o alguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto...(¿alguien sabe por que hacemos esto) .-.**

* * *

 **AL TERMINAR LA FIESTA.**

La noche continuo sin mas retrasos y en completa armonía haciendo que las horas se fueran como agua entre los dedos. _-...bueno pues nosotros también nos vamos-_ Ino se despidió acompañada por Kiba y Akamaru siendo ellos los únicos que quedaban por irse. _-...felicidades de nuevo Naruto, descansen-_.

En el marco de la puerta del departamento Naruto y Fu despedían a sus amigos con una sonrisa en el rostro y la peliverde aun vistiendo su ropa de fiesta aunque se había quitado los zapatos pues ya le habían cansado. _-...les doy las gracias por la fiesta, asegúrate de que Ino llegue con bien a su casa...-_ el rubio tomo la palabra con una pequeña sonrisa y un movimiento de mano a forma de despedida.

Kiba sonrió mientras golpeaba su pecho con su puño con prepotencia. _-...je, déjamelo a mi no tienes nada de que preocuparte-._

La rubia se acerco al castaño con una sonrisa en el rostro.- _cuento contigo...Akamaru-_ se puso de cunclillas y comenzó a acariciar la cabeza del can con total alegría.

Fu se unió rápidamente a su amiga ante la indignación del Inuzuka. _-...es verdad aun en la aldea es peligroso para una mujer joven a estas horas de la noche-._

Finalmente Naruto acompaño a las kunoichis en los apapachos para el perro el cual movía la cola rápidamente mostrando su felicidad. _-...sobre todo si Kiba va con ustedes, quien sabe que podría hacer...-._

 _-¡ya entendí joder!...-_ con un gruñido el castaño dio media vuelta metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos y tomando rumbo a las escaleras. _-...andando Akamaru-_ a la orden de su amo el perro se alejo de los jóvenes ninja y siguió el camino de Kiba.

 _-jeje, nos vemos chicos...-_ aguantándose las risas Ino partió para dar alcance a sus escoltas antes de que estos bajaran las escaleras y después de una rápida disculpa se marcho en compañía del chico perro dejando a los Jinchuurikis a su cuenta.

Los compañeros de piso esperaron hasta que sus amigos se fueran e intercambiando una sonrisa entre ellos entraron a su hogar, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos los dos jóvenes se adentraron en la sala-comedor para encontrarse con los vestigios de la fiesta que recién habían tenido. _-...tal vez sea mejor que recojamos de una vez-_ la sugerencia de Naruto fue aceptada por su compañera sin problemas, mientras el quitaba los pocos adornos de la pared la chica se llevaba los pocos platos que quedaban a la cocina.- _... por cierto Nana, se que ya lo dije pero te quiero agradecer nuevamente por esta fiesta que hiciste para mi...realmente mi hizo muy feliz-_ dio su sonrisa de marca registrada mirando directamente a la chica.

Fu se vio en la necesidad de desviar la mirada pues desde la resolución que tuvo por la tarde no hallaba forma de mantener contacto visual con el ojiazul. _-...no tienes nada que agradecer Kyu-kun, estoy feliz de que te haya gustado...-_ mantuvo la mirada baja contemplando el plato que tenia en la mano como si fuera la octava maravilla del mundo.

La tensión entre ambas partes volvió a sentirse mientras que a los dos Jinchuurikis se les empezaban a acelerar las pulsaciones cardíacas a pesar de que esto era ignorado uno del otro, Naruto cada vez podía menos con la frustración que lo abordaba. _-...pienso que debo retribuirte en algún momento...-_ su comentario rompió con el ambiente incomodo dejándolo un poco mas sereno. _-...cuando sea tu cumpleaños haremos lo que sea que tu quieras...-._

La ultima confesión tomo a la peliverde por sorpresa asciendo que por poco y tirara el plato que llevaba con ella, pensaba objetar algo pero pudo ver en el rostro de su amigo que este le hablaba con total sinceridad y ante esto no pudo mas que sonreír de corazón _.-...gracias Kyu-kun, eso es muy lindo de tu parte...-._

A pesar de su sonrojo Naruto hallo la manera de devolver la sonrisa hasta que cayo en cuenta de otro detalle importante. _-...ahora que estamos en todo esto, nunca te eh preguntado cuando es tu cumpleaños...-._

La sonrisa de la Jinchuuriki del Nanabi se hizo mas sutil y a pesar de que no desapareció se transformo en una manifestación de melancolía.- _...la verdad, no lo se-_ puso la vista en la ventana a pesar de que las cortinas le impedían ver el exterior. _-...nunca conocí a mis padres, y Shibuki solo pudo decirme que era a finales de otoño...por eso yo cuento mi edad con cada año nuevo-._

El relato de la chica conmociono a Naruto hasta la médula al punto de que empezó a temblar por la impotencia, miro al piso sintiéndose mal por sacar ese tema al aire. _-...(pensar que alguien tan alegre como Fu no sabe que día es su cumpleaños, y yo aquí haciéndome el mártir...no soy mas que un hipócrita)-_ apretando los puños paso la vista por la habitación hasta dar con el reloj en la pared el cual marcaba las once y media de la noche, en un solo instante una idea cruzo por su mente y su rostro se volvió alegre nuevamente. _-...si ese es el caso..._ \- camino a paso apresurado de vuelta a la cocina y entro sin mediar palabra.

Fu siguió al rubio con la mirada y espero mientras escuchaba el ruido que este causaba en la cocina. _-...¿que haces Kyu-kun?-_ no recivio respuesta hasta que el chico regreso con lo que quedaba de pastel siendo solo una gruesa rebanada sobre un plato y un par de velas encendidas. _-...¿para que quieres eso?-_.

El rubio sonrió con felicidad mientras ponía el postre en la mesa. _-...pensé que ya que no sabemos cuando es tu cumpleaños, podíamos celebrarlo hoy diez de Octubre...-_ pudo notar la sorpresa en el rostro de la chica y como los ojos de esta empezaban a humedecerse. _-...creo que de esta forma ni tu ni yo volveremos a pasar un cumpleaños a solas, bueno eso solo si tu estas de aa...-_ no termino de hablar cuando la peliverde lo había atrapado en un abrazo sumida en un mar de llanto.

Los sollozos de la Jinchuuriki eran incontrolables mientras restregaba el rostro en el pecho del rubio.- _...me parece una fantástica idea, muchas muchas gracias Kyu-kun.. no importa que haga jamas sera suficiente para agradecerte por lo feliz que me haces sentir...-._

Enternecido por las palabras del chica Naruto respondió el abrazo pasando sus brazos por encima de los hombros descubiertos de la joven. _-...descuida Nana, ya has echo mucho por mi mas que lo que cualquiera alguna vez haya echo...-_ reconfortado por el abrazo que recibía el chico no podía evitar pensar que aun debía haber algo mas que hacer por ella, fue ahí que una segunda idea llego a su cabeza y de forma gentil rompió el abrazo. _-...espera un momento Nana, no me tardo._

Fu no dijo nada y vio a su compañero marcharse a su cuarto y tomar un poco de tiempo en regresar, tiempo que ella aprovecho para secar las lagrimas de felicidad que había liberado, poco después de un minuto vio al rubio salir nuevamente con una leve sonrisa. _-...¿que sucede?-_.

A paso tranquilo Naruto volvió a colocarse frente a la chica y levanto su brazo derecho con el puño cerrado. _-...quiero darte esto, como regalo de cumpleaños-_ abriendo su mano el joven dejo a la visa un hermoso anillo de oro con relieves a todo lo largo y una esmeralda adornando el centro del adorno principal. _-...recibí este anillo del Ero-sannin, le perteneció a mi madre, es algo mu valioso para mi-._

La peliverde estaba maravillada ante la pieza de joyería que se presentaba frente a ella. _-...es muy hermoso Kyu-kun, pero no puedo aceptarlo sabiendo que es un recuerdo de tu madre...-_ declino ante el objeto con total humildad y una leve sonrisa pintada en los labios.

El chico sonrió pues la verdad se esperaba una respuesta así de ella. _-...créeme que nada me haría mas feliz que aceptaras este anillo...-_ con suma delicadeza tomo la mano de la chica y la alzo hasta tenerla a la altura de su pecho.- _...así que no te preocupes, espero que te guste-_.

Fu no dijo nada mas y miro feliz la acción del joven aunque un poco sonrojada a causa del contacto tan inusual entre sus manos.- _...gracias Kyu-kun, lo atesorare toda mi vida-._

Antes de que siquiera hicieran otro movimiento los Jinchuurikis se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido la puerta de entrada abriéndose de golpe. _-¡perdón Naruto,Fu pero olvide mi bolso así que!...-_ Ino había entrado hasta la sala a toda maquina encontrándose de frente con la escena que vivían los residentes del lugar, lo que primero llego a la mente de la rubia fue que el chico estaba poniendo un anillo en el dedo anular izquierdo de la joven y de ahí en mas su imaginación se encargo de todo. _-...ah esto, lamento interrumpir...-_ sorpresivamente avergonzada la chica se acerco a la silla de la cual colgaba su bolso y lo tomo para después volver a caminar hacía la salida. _-...yo ya me voy Kiba me esta esperando abajo, felicidades por el compromiso Fu hasta mañana-_ sin mas salio dejando el departamento en silencio.

Naruto solo pudo dejar salir un sonido de confusión ante el pequeño drama que se vivió en su hogar. _-...eso fue muy raro, aun para Ino...¿no crees Nana?-_ se giro nuevamente para ver a la peliverde solo para encontrase con que el rostro de esta brillaba como adorno de navidad mientras no dejaba de ver al anillo que ahora tenia en la mano. _-...¿que te pasa?-_.

 **-...( no entiendes nada ¿verdad?)-** una vez mas la voz de Kurama hizo acto de presencia para aclarar las dudas de su Jinchuuriki.- ** _( esa chica Ino llega aquí y lo primero que ve es a un joven poniendo un anillo en el dedo de su amiga, ¿tu que crees que se imagino al momento que les felicito por su compromiso?)-._**

Aunque tomo un poco de tiempo la realidad golpeo al rubio como una piedra fuertemente en la cabeza. _-(¡oh mierda!)-_ cuando cayo en cuenta de sus actos no hallo mas que sonrojarse horrendamente.

Por su parte Fu era un manojo de nervios incontrolables. _-...Kyu-kun...yo...no, digo...-_ como cualquier chica de su edad la repentina situación conmociono a la peliverde por la situación que se le presentaba. _-...como es que...-_ por una parte estaba feliz pero no por eso dejaba de tener miedo.

 _-¡Nana lo siento!-_ Naruto ya no dejo continuar a su amiga y junto sus manos a la altura de su pecho a modo de disculpa. _-...te juro que esa no fue mi intención, lo ultimo que quiero es ofenderte y que te molestes-._

Los nervios de la Jinchuuriki desaparecieron en el momento en que el chico pidió disculpas comprendiendo realmente que las intenciones de este no eran mas que las de un amigo, pudo sentir como algo se rompía dentro de ella al ver que era solo la "amiga" de ese chico rubio que tanto adoraba. _-esta bien Kyu-kun, no te preocupes...-_ dio una sonrisa con los ojos cerrados a su amigo aunque una solitaria lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla. _-... creo que sera mejor que te regrese esto...-_ con sumo cuidado retiro el anillo de su dedo y lo coloco sobre la mesa del comedor. _-...estoy algo cansada, me voy a dormir buenas noches...-_ sin mas partió a su cuarto pasando por un lado del rubio sin cruzar la mirada con el.

Naruto sintió un terrible dolor en el pecho ante la obvia tristeza que demostraba la peliverde y no pudo evitar sentirse culpable. _-...Nana-_ su voz fue un susurro mientras se giraba sobre su propio eje para ver a la espalda le la joven, por primera vez caía en cuenta que con ese vestido blanco Fu se asemejaba a una novia caminando hacia el altar, en el cual un hombre la estaba esperando, un hombre que no era el.- _...no-_ finalmente las palabras de sus amigos y de Kurama empezaban a tomar forma en su mente. _-...(no quiero perderle)-._

Fu se detuvo frente a la puerta de su habitación un breve instante mientras luchaba por no romper en llanto. _-( ya sabía yo que no soy mas que una amiga para Kyu-kun, lo mas probable es que aun siga enamorado de Sakura)..-_ ese pensamiento la termino de destrozar por dentro.- _( pero aunque lo supiera, no deja de ser doloroso)...-_ con lagrimas en los ojos acelero sus movimientos y sujeto la manivela de la puerta pero antes de poder girarla una mano se coloco sobre la suya petrificandola en el acto.

Naruto se había colocado rápidamente detrás de su compañera quedando peligrosamente cerca, para ignorancia de la chica en el momento en que levanto la mano para tomar la perilla de la puerta en lamente de Naruto pareció que estaba aceptando la mano de otro hombre al cual ni siquiera se molesto en dibujarle un rostro.- _...no quiero eso-_ apretó con fuerza la delicada mano femenina y coloco su frente en el hombro expuesto.

El corazón de la peliverde comenzó a latir cada vez mas fuerte ante el sorpresivo movimiento del rubio. _-..K...Kyu-kun...¿que sucede?-_ estaba muy nerviosa y prácticamente mareada de tanto cambio de emociones.

Hubo silencio por espacio de casi un minuto en el cual el ojiazul parecía meditar las que serian sus siguientes palabras. _-...Nana quisiera preguntarte algo-_ soltó el agarre que tenia en la mano de la joven pero nunca retiro su cabeza del hombro de esta.

Después de tragar saliva Fu se armo del valor suficiente para hablar. _-...¿que necesitas Kyu-kun?-_.

Nuevamente Naruto parecía sumirse en el pensamiento de lo que estaba por decir. _-...si algún otro hombre te propusiera matrimonio...¿ te irías con el?-_ su voz tembló en el ultimo momento pues el mido comenzaba a ser mas del que el podía soportar.

Los ojos naranjas se abrieron a mas no poder ante la pregunta que había recibido, mientras su corazón daba vuelcos una y otra vez al punto de que bien podía morir de un paro cardíaco; todos sus sentimientos se juntaron en su pecho y la llenaron de la ultima fracción de valor que necesitaba.- _...eso depende...-_ se giro despacio para quedar de frente al rubio, en un solo movimiento puso su mano izquierda en el pecho del rubio y la derecha en el suyo propio. _-...¿tu dejarías que me fuera?-_.

El rubio no podía mas consigo mismo y con velocidad pero con el cuidado necesario tomo a la chica frente a el y la pego a su cuerpo en un abrazo.- _...no...-_ aumento la fuerza del agarre arrugando un poco el vestido de la peliverde. _-...¡no pienso permitirlo!-_ finalmente dejo caer la mascara que durante años había llevado y dejo que sus sentimientos salieran a flote. _-...mi deseo de cumpleaños, fue el tenerte siempre a mi lado, pero me doy cuenta de que no te quiero como amiga o como una hermana...te quiero como mucho mas que eso, quiero que seas la mujer de mi vida...-_ empezó a llorar un río de lagrimas las cuales no le importaba el no contener.-. _..así que por favor, no te vayas-_.

Por su parte Fu no se había movido ni un sentimiento pero al igual que el chico estaba en un mar de llanto pero el suyo era mera alegría desbordada.- _...no lo haré_ \- finalmente respondió al abraso sintiendo una felicidad que nunca había sentido. _-...estaré a tu lado siempre-_ después de unos instantes de felicidad de ambos la joven puso sus manos en el pecho del hombre y lo empujo para crear un pequeño hueco entre ellos y poder verse a los ojos. _-...ne Kyu-kun, ya que aun es diez y acordamos que hoy seria mi cumpleaños también, ¿puedes cumplir lo que me dijiste?-._

Naruto se vio confundido un instante hasta que recordó lo que le mismo había dicho minutos antes,"cuando sea tu cumpleaños haremos lo que sea que tu quieras", con una sonrisa ante el recuerdo de sus propias palabras el joven asintió _.-...claro Nana, yo nunca me retracto de mi palabra-_.

Aunque estaba feliz por la respuesta que recivio, Fu no pudo evitar volver a ponerse nerviosa ante la idea qu tenia pero o era ahora o era nunca. _-...ya que es tarde me gustaría pedirte... solo una cosa...-_ tomando aire nuevamente puso la vista en los ojos azules frente a ella que la tenían hipnotizada.- _...¿podrías...darme un beso?-_.

El Jinchuuriki del nueve colas se quedo perplejo ante la petición. _-(un...¡¿un beso?)-_ su mente se volvió un caos por un instante hasta que se concentro en los ojos de la peliverde, desde que la conoció siempre le habían gustado esos ojos pues era su color favorito mas cuando brillaban a causa de la felicidad de la joven; pero esta vez mostraban un sentimiento diferente a la simple alegría parecían querer transmitirle algo mas. _-...de acuerdo, si realmente lo quieres-_ con una sonrisa en el rostro tomo las mejillas de la chica entre sus manos y se inclino un poco para acorta la de por si ya mínima distancia que les separaba dejándolos a un escaso centímetro de boca a boca _.- te amo,Fu-._

 _-...yo también te amo Naruto...umm-_ con sus declaraciones echas los Jinchuurikis finalmente unieron sus labios en un tranquilo beso que solo transmitía el amor puro que sentían dos almas que crecieron en soledad y que se amaban la una a la otra como ningunas pues se comprendía perfectamente, su primer beso no paso de el simple contacto entre los labios de ambos.

Después de casi medio minuto los dos enamorados rompieron el acto de amor que los unía y con un simple cruce de miradas ambos comprendieron que a pesar de lo mucho que ese primer beso significaba para ambos, no había sido suficiente. _-...si me disculpas...-_ Naruto quito sus manos de la cara de la joven y las llevo a su cintura rodeando el cuerpo femenino por completo.

La peliverde por su parte alzo los brazos hasta poderlos pasar alrededor del cuello del ojiazul. _-...dejemos la charla por ahora, ¿quieres?-_ como respuesta recivio un nuevo beso el cual acepto gustosa, a diferencia del primero y a pesar de la inexperiencia de ambos, los Jinchuurikis comenzaron a mover sus rostros tratando de encontrar la manera perfecta de encajar sus bocas.

Los sentimientos de ambos estaban a flor de piel y dentro de ellos comenzaban a sentir como subía la temperatura. _-...(los labios de Fu, son tan deliciosos...creo que al fin encontré algo que me gusta mas que el ramen)-_ dejándose llevar por sus instintos comenzó a deslizar sus manos por todo lo largo de la espalda de la chica disfrutando los momentos en que sus yemas tocaban la piel expuesta y como esta se erizaba a su tacto.

Fu respondió los actos de su compañero sujetando esos desordenados mechones rubios que tanto le gustaban mientras pegaba su cuerpo al de el tanto como podía. _-(esta sensación...es tan embriagante)-_ de un instante a otro se vio aprisionada contra la puerta de su cuarto impidiéndole alejarse aunque eso no estaba realmente en sus planes. _-...(quiero mas)-_ completamente acalorada y haciendo uso del poco conocimiento que tenia abrió la boca y uso su lengua para incitar a su pareja a hacer lo mismo, cuando la cavidad masculina se abrió una guerra por el dominio entre sus lenguas comenzó.

La sensación de gozo aumento casi mil beses para Naruto gracias a la intensificación del beso y podía sentir como su cuerpo empezaba a responder ante la excitación. _-...(solo espero que el Ero-sannin no se entere de esto)-_ usando un poco de lo aprendido de su pervertido maestro se aventuro a sentir mas de la chica y bajo sus manos hasta sus muslos, una vez alcanzo el final del vestido comenzó a levantarlo revelando la atractiva piel acaramelada que empezaba a brillar a causa del sudor haciéndola mas sensible al tacto. _-...(estoy llegando a mi limite)-_ en un mal intento por estar mas cerca de la mujer el chico dio un paso de mas provocando que su pierna fuera a dar directo con la entrepierna femenina.

El repentino toque a su zona intima libero un choque eléctrico en el cuerpo de la peliverde provocando que rompiera el beso.- _¡aaah!...-_ la exclamación fue mas un gemido de placer que alguna especie de quejido que hasta a ella misma había tomado por sorpresa. _-...Naruto-_.

Sintiéndose mal, ya que era probable que hubiese lastimado a la joven, el rubio dejo las caricias y se alejo un escaso centímetro de ella. _-...lo siento Fu, me deje llevar por el momento y yo..._ \- dejo de hablar mientras veía a la chica mas atentamente, podía notar como estaba sonrojada sin disimulo y también que sus labios se habían hinchado ligeramente a causa de los suyos, sus cabellos estaban un poco desordenados y el vestido ya estaba arrugado en toda la parte inferior lo cual no provoco que la imagen no fuera mas que excitante. _-...creo que tal vez debería...¡uumm!-_ no termino de hablar cuando fue tomado por el cuello de su chamarra hacía un beso tan intenso y apasionado como el anterior, no duro demasiado pero pudo entender sin problemas el mensaje que la Kunoichi quería transmitir. _-...¿estas segura?-_.

Los labios de Fu formaron una sonrisa que solo logro resaltar su belleza. _-...por supuesto que lo estoy...-_ se colgó del cuello del chico y acerco sus labios al oído de este. _-...quiero ser tuya, Naruto-_ so voz fue un susurro y su respuesta fue una suplica que estremecería hasta al mas serio de los shinobis.

Completamente alado por el sentimiento Naruto volvió a aprisionar a la peliverde contra la puerta de la habitación y la tomo de los muslos nuevamente pero esta vez uso su fuerza para levantarla en el aire. _-...entonces, ya no nos detengamos...-_ aprovechando que ahora el rostro de la chica quedaba por encima del suyo, el Jinchuuriki se abalanzo sobre el cuello de la dama y comenzó a besarle, chuparlo y a lamerlo con vehemencia en un intento por saber si esa piel achocolatada era mas dulce que el caramelo mismo.

 **Lovers-Dark Moor.**

 **(inicia Lemon).**

- _uummm...¡aaah!, Na...Naruto-_ los nuevos actos de amor de su colega no provocaban en la chica otra cosa mas que excitación y un calor inexplicable, era una dulce tortura que bien podía soportar de por vida. _-...(es tan intenso y al mismo tiempo...tan gentil)-_ hallo en bien enredar sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del chico y de forma involuntario sus caderas comenzaron a moverse movidas por la tentación y el cruel hormigueo que sentía en su bajo vientre.

Naruto podía sentir como la temperatura aumentaba con cada beso y caricia que el daba y con cada movimiento y gemido que recibía de la peliverde. _-...(no podre estar de píe mucho tiempo mas)-_ a sabiendas de que la joven no lo detendría en su avance decidió que era mejor buscar un lugar mas cómodo para continuar con su acto.

Sumida en su placer Fu pudo sentir como una de las manos del rubio dejaba su cadera y movida por la curiosidad giro la cabeza para ver que iba a hacer, pudo notar como el chico buscaba a siegas la manivela de la puerta para poderla abrir. _-...espera-_ su suave voz apenas y fue audible pero logro detener la mano de su compañero con la suya propia. _-...el sofá-_ regreso su mano a la nuca del rubio mientras acomodaba su rostro en la comisura de su cuello. _-...hagamoslo en el sofá-_ no quería admitirlo pero esa fantasía no había dejado su cabeza en toda la tarde.

La sugerencia de la chica tomo por sorpresa al ojiazul pero nuevamente recordó que había prometido hacer todo lo que ella quisiera. _-...de acuerdo-_ sin bajar a la joven regreso a la sala y tomo asiento en el sillón mas grande que tenían con la chica sobre el. _-...si esto es lo que quieres-_.

La posición en la que había quedado no hizo mas que aumentar el sonrojo de Fu la cual solo seguía sonriendo de la felicidad. _-...es lo que los dos queremos...-_ volvió a apoderarse de los labios del joven mientras acariciaba su pecho y poco a poco iba bajando el cierre de la prenda de ropa, seguía sintiendo las manos masculinas recorrer sus pierna con mayor intensidad hasta que una viajo a su espalda y soltó el listón de su cintura para después comenzar a bajar el cierre de su vestido.

Naruto dejo de besar a la chica y se alejo lo imprescindible para poder verla a los ojos. _-...¿puedo?-_ con mas respeto que miedo, pidió permiso para continuar con su osadía, cuando vio a la joven asentir con la cabeza bajo el cierre del vestido mientras que con su otra mano comenzaba a deslizar la blanca prenda hasta que los pechos de la chica quedaron revelados frente a el. _-...son preciosos-_ se quedo embobado mientras apreciaba la nueva parte del cuerpo de la joven que hasta ahora desconocida, después de casi diez segundos volvió a sonreír y elevo la vista para ver directamente a los orbes naranjas de la chica.- _...eres hermosa Fu-_.

Aunque hubiera sido ella la que termino incitando a esta situación, Fu no podía negar que se sentía avergonzada de comenzar a revelar su cuerpo al chico que amaba.-...Naruto yo... ¡aaah!- soltó un gemido en el momento en que la mano del joven empezó a acariciar su seno izquierdo. _-..ummm Naruto...aaahh-_ el placer aumento cuando el chico atrapo su otro pecho con su boca y usaba su lengua para jugar con su pezón _.-...( es muy bueno, ¿me pregunto si ya lo a echo antes?)-_ este pensamiento la molesto, la verdad es que no se quería imaginar al rubio estando con otra pero su miedo estaba presente. _-...Naruto... tu, ¿ya habías echo esto antes?-_ no supo de donde salio la pregunta, pero la verdad es que en ese momento no pensaba con total claridad.

La pregunta que se le hizo saco al chico de su acción de disfrutar del cuerpo de su amante para sentirse confundido y un poco ofendido.- _¿ de donde sacas eso Fu? por supuesto que no-_ respondió firme y serio a pesar de la situación pero procuro no llegar a parecer molesto.

 _-..lo siento-_ la peliverde se disculpo rápidamente mientras ponía sus manos sobre su propio pecho a la altura de su corazón. _-...es que...lo haces tan bien que...-_.

Naruto se sintió un poco alagado por las palabras de recivio pero enternecido por el miedo que tenia la chica. _-...eso tal vez se lo debas agradecer a Ero-sannin y a sus libros-_ sonrió divertido por el recuerdo de las platicas que su maestro le dio durante su viaje de entrenamiento. _-...te aseguro Fu, que eres la unica mujer con la que estado y la unica con la que estaré...es una promesa de por vida dattebayo-._

Fu quedo enternecida por lo dicho por el rubio y sin mas lo volvió a atrapar en un beso. _-...gracias, Naruto-_ habían dejado sus apodos de amigos de lado hace un tiempo pues ahora ya no estaban juntos como amigos si no mas bien como amantes, poco a poco los chicos se fueron recostando en el sofá con la chica quedando encima del ninja. No paso mucho tiempo para que entre besos, chupetones y caricias ambos jóvenes quedaran completamente desnudos.

Tomaron distancia uno de otro mientras se miraban a los ojos empezando a bañarse en su propio sudor, la mirada de ambos reflejaba nerviosismo pero no había ni pisca de duda en ambos. _-...Naruto, estoy lista-_ la voz de la peliverde sonó segura de si misma pero al mismo tiempo un tanto temerosa pues era consiente de lo que seguía en el acto prohibido que estaban llevando.

El rubio sonrió tiernamente mientras tomaba a la chica por su delgada cintura y la empujaba para que esta quedara sentada provocando que su miembro rosara contra su virgen cavidad estimulándolos un poco a ambos. _-...hazlo a tu ritmo Fu...-_.

La peliverde quedo embelesada por la consideración del rubio hacía su persona y con ánimos forzados elevo su cuerpo levemente hasta alinear el pene erecto del joven con su vagina, después de unos segundos para tomar valor comenzó a decender forzando a que sus paredes internas comenzaran a abrirse para recibir al nuevo invitado. _-...esta, entrando...uummm-_ sus nervios estaban en el limite de la sensibilidad provocando que la sensación en su entrepierna se dispersada hasta la punta de sus píes.

Naruto por su parte hacia todo lo posible por no desesperarse y forzar su entrada de una estocada pues sabia que eso hubiera terminado por lastimar a la joven, después de unos instante sintió como su glande chocaba contra una barrera la cual bien sabía marcaba a su amante como virgen. _-...Fu, después de esto...-_ no termino de hablar y aun recostado sobre el sofá se dedico a escrutar el rostro de la chica sobre el.

 _-lo se Naruto..._ \- la peliverde dio un respiro pues sabia de voz de Tsubaki y de una que otra kunoichi en las aguas termales que perder sus virginidad podía ser doloroso. _-...solo tengo un poco de miedo-_.

El Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi se enderezo lentamente asegurándose de no provocar ningún movimiento brusco. _-...tranquila Fu, estoy aquí contigo y aunque daría lo que fuera por no causarte dolor no puedo hacerlo...pero te acompañare en el si eso te hace sentir mejor...-_ formo una sonrisa con sus labios mientras llevaba el rostro de su acompañante a la altura de su cuello y la acunaba entre sus fuertes brazos.

Para la Kunoichi era sorprendente lo fácil que el rubio podía hacerla sentir segura en cualquier situación. _-...gracias Naruto...es por que eres así, que me enamore de ti-_ con plena confianza en el joven y un rápido movimiento de su cuerpo, Fu entrego el tesoro mas valioso que podía dar una mujer y como pensó le estaba doliendo. _-¡guuuh!-_ intentaba soportarlo con todas sus fuerzas pero el ardor era tal que se encontraba al borde de las lagrimas, sin escatimar en preguntas la peliverde encajo sus caninos en el hombro del chico con gran fuerza esperando calmar su propia angustia.

 _-¡aah!-_ Naruto se quejo por el dolor que recivio su brazo pero le era fácil comprender que eso no se podía compara con lo que estaba viviendo la peliverde. _-...esta bien Fu, tomate tu tiempo-_ aunque su cuerpo pedía a gritos empezar a disfrutar del interior húmedo y estrecho de la joven, su conciencia aun hacia acto de presencia dentro de su mente para anteponer a la mujer a su propio placer.

Tal vez, gracias a que era una Kunoichi entrenada o que era la contenedora del Nanabi, el dolor de Fu se fue en tiempo escaso de un minuto dejando solo la sensación del miembro del chico dentro de ella. _-...Naruto...voy a empezar a moverme-_ como bien dijo la peliverde apoyo su fuerza en sus piernas y a pesar de la posición hallo la forma de comenzar a elevar su cuerpo para después volver a descender haciendo de ese un ritmo embriagante lento pero intenso.- _uummm...aahh-_.

La razón del rubio poco a poco se iba quedando dormida mientras que el placer volvía a agobiarlo y los sensuales sonidos saliendo en la armoniosa voz de la Jinchuuriki no ayudaban en mucho. _-...Fu...aah...esto es...uumm-_ empezaba a jadear mientras el mismo se iba acomodando al ritmo de la situación.

La velocidad que los cuerpos de los dos amantes tenían iba en aumento, aunque lamentablemente la posición que tenían no era de ayuda. _-...¡aaah!, Naruto mas, mas Naruto...¡aaahh!-_ los gemidos de la joven recibieron por respuesta que el rubio la tomara por la cintura y la tumbara en el sillón cambiando las posiciones haciendo mas fácil el vaivén que tenían y al mismo tiempo provocando que las estocadas llegaran mas profundo dentro de su ser. _-!Narutooo aaahhh!-_ gritaba sin control pues su mente ya no tenia arriba ni abajo mientras sentía la cabeza del pene del chico chocar contra su útero.

Al mismo tiempo dentro del espacio mental cierto zorro estaba recostado tratando de conciliar el sueño. ** _-...oye Kurama-_** la voz provena del que fuera el otro Bijuu en el lugar, Choumei.

El parpado izquierdo del zorro se abrió pesadamente dejando ver su fiero orbe carmesí. ** _-...¿que quieres Choumei?, trato de dormir-_** su voz fue un quejido acompañada de un bostezo mientras veía directamente al enorme insecto.

El escarabajo de siete colas se mantuvo sereno mientras observaba detenidamente el cielo en el espacio que de momento compartía con su hermano.- ** _...solo quería saber si tenias idea de como es posible que podamos estar en contacto uno con el otro a pesar de que el enlace este cortado, ademas ¿que son esos colores tan extraños?-_** refiriéndose a los tonos psicodelicos que bien recordaban al aspecto de una aurora boreal.

Kurama simplemente volvió a cerrar su ojo y se acomodo nuevamente a dormir.- ** _...no tienes de que preocuparte, supongo que el echo de que podamos estar frente a frente sin problemas se debe al "contacto que hay actualmente entre Naruto y Fu, y por los colores no te preocupes...-_ ** soltó un bostezo mientras miraba al cielo con los ojos entreabiertos. ** _-...son algo normal durante la "primera vez" de un Jinchuuriki, y esta vez estamos hablando de dos...-_** así el espacio de las dos criaturas quedo nuevamente en silencio mientras continuaban a espera de que sus Jinchuurikis terminaran con su acto.

Por su parte, de vuelta en el mundo real, Naruto y Fu estaban cada vez mas cerca de su clímax mientras la velocidad llegaba a ser demasiada para personas normales pero no para ellos. _-! Naruto...aaah ya no, ya no resisto mas...estoy por terminar aaahh!-_. los gemidos que daba la chica bien podían llegar a despertar a los vecinos pero eso la tenia sin cuidado.

La mente del rubio estaba en blanco y lo único que oía eran los gritos de placer de su amante. _-...yo también Fu, ya no...guuhh... ya no puedo mas-_ acorto la distancia entre cada embestida y con un ultimo empuje se incrusto en lo mas profundo del ser femenino debajo de el.

 _-¡NARUTOOOO...uuummm!-_ Fu grito en el momento en que alcanzo su orgasmo mas su alarido fue silenciado por el beso apasionado de su amado, la joven pudo sentir como algo caliente y espeso comenzaba a llenar su interior y dedujo fácilmente que se trataba de la eyaculación del shinobi.- _...( su calidez, me esta llenando por completo)-_ cuando los espasmos de ambos se calmaron terminaron el beso y el joven cayo rendido sobre el cuerpo de la fémina. _-...Naruto, terminaste dentro...-_ hizo resaltar lo obvio con una leve sonrisa en su rostro mientras acariciaba la espalda del rubio y frotaba sus piernas contra las de el.

Naruto sonrió por lo bajo pues sabia perfectamente lo que había echo y lo que podía llegar a significar. _\- lo siento, pero al final no pude evitarlo...-_ con un poco de su fuerza recuperada apoyo sus codos a cada lado del cuerpo de la de ojos naranjas y aprovecho para verla a los ojos. _-...pero estar dentro de ti se sintió tan bien, que quería sentirte hasta el final._

Sonrojada por el comentario la Kunoichi acaricio con ternura la mejilla del ojiazul calmando la ansiedad de ambos. _\- esta bien no tienes por que disculparte, esto es algo que los dos queríamos...-_ volvió a sonreír mientras se concentraba en la sensación que aun abordaba su entrepierna.- _...ademas tu tomaras la responsabilidad ¿verdad?-_ a pesar de que no lo demostrara abiertamente, esto ultimo la tenia un poco temerosa pues era probable que el chico terminara por olvidarle y dejarla al final.

Para Naruto fue sencillo ver atravez de la pregunta de su amada y notar perfectamente el miedo que esta tenia. _-...por supuesto que lo haré, jamas te dejaría sola mucho menos ahora que se que me amas tanto como yo a ti...-_ se permitió una sonrisa ante el pensamiento de un futuro junto a la peliverde ya con una familia. _-...creo que serias una estupenda madre-_ esto ultimo hizo recordar al chico sobre cierto detalle anterior, a pesar de su desnudes el rubio se alzo del sillón y comenzó a caminar rumbo al comedor encontrando el anillo de su madre sobre la mesa.

 ** _-...(¿sabes de donde proviene ese anillo Naruto?)-_** Kurama al parecer se dio cuenta de que los Jinchuurikis habían cesado con el acto de amor que recién tuvieron por lo cual hallo correcto echar un vistazo a la situación.

El rubio sonrió al momento que tomaba la joya en su mano. _-...(por supuesto que lo se, era de mi madre Ero-sannin me lo dijo)-_ una sonrisa apareció en su rostro ante el recuerdo de la mujer pelirroja que conociera tiempo atrás.

 ** _-(así es pero lo que no te dijo, fue que Kushina recivio ese anillo de Minato el día que le pidió matrimonio)..._** \- las palabras del zorro dejaron estupefacto al ojiazul mientras veía con mayor atención el articulo de oro. ** _-...(ese, fue su anillo de compromiso)-._**

Naruto podía jurar que su garganta se había secado ante la ultima parte del relato de su compañero mientras comenzaba a atar cabos de lo sucedido. _-...ya veo...jeje-_ se dio media vuelta y camino de vuelta a la sala donde la peliverde ya lo esperaba sentada en el sofá.- _...oye Fu-_.

La aludida siguió con la mirada al chico hasta que este se arrodillo en el suelo frente a ella. _-...¿que sucede Naruto?-_ no podía evitar sentirse un poco nerviosa debido a la actitud tan seria que el joven había tomado tan de repente.

El Jinchuuriki hizo un silencio durante el cual tomo la mano izquierda de la chica y la acaricio con suma gentileza. _-...tal vez hace un rato hubo un mal entendido, pero ahora creo que no fue del todo cierto...-_ miro fijamente a los ojos de la chica mientras que con su mano libre comenzaba a colocar el anillo frente a su dedo anular. _-..me e dado cuenta lo importante que te has vuelto para mi y lo mucho que te amo...así que no me importa si es mañana o dentro de cinco años...-_ termino de incrustar la sortija y con su típica sonrisa soltó la pregunta que hasta entonces no pensó que diría. _-...¿quieres casarte conmigo?-_.

El corazón de Fu pego el brinco de su vida y empezó a danzar junto a las estrellas mientras la pregunta del joven se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza _.- si..si ¡por supuesto que si y mil veces si Naruto!-_ con lagrimas de felicidad en los ojos se lanzo sobre el rubio tirándolo al piso, se levanto lo imprescindible para ver a los ojos azules bajo ella con una sonrisa gigante en el rostro. _-...¡por supuesto que quiero casarme contigo, nada me haría mas feliz que ser tu esposa y tener una familia contigo-_.

Naruto no dejo de sonreír en ningún momento mientras abrasaba a la joven por la cintura y se acercaba a sus labios cada vez mas. _-...bueno pues no me queda mas que felicitarte por haber conseguido al gran Naruto Uzumaki dattebayo...-_ cambio su sonrisa infantil por una mas tierna y amorosa para después dar un rápido beso en la comisura de los labios de la peliverde. _-...te amo Fu Uzumaki-_.

Para Fu nada sonaba mas perfecto que eso. _-...Fu Uzumaki, suena bastante bien...y yo también te amo, mi adorable Naruto-_ así los dos jóvenes amantes compartieron un nuevo beso después de prometerse amor eterno, la noche acuno a los dos amantes mientras que estos ahora agradecían el echo de ser Jinchuurikis pues tal vez de otra forma nunca hubieran conocido a aquel que les daría la mas grande felicidad de su vida.

* * *

 **Pues esta echo, no me queda mas que agradecerles por su lectura y su apoyo, también que su opinion sobre el Lemon me seria muy útil para poder mejorar para futuras historias.**

 **Con esto me despido BYE bye ._. /**


End file.
